Oh, Kami
by KenacatStudios
Summary: What happens when a regular girl accidentaly summons 6 of the Akatsuki through her laptop. Will they get back to their world, or will they be stuck in Tokyo, Japan forever? And when Orochimaru's thrown into the mix? OCxDei OCxHidan OCxItachixKisame lemon My first fanfiction.
1. Oh, Kami

Oh, Kami

* * *

"WHAT?! " shouted Nitome. "So it really works, Shima?"  
asked Nitome. "Well, I don't actually know...hehehe " said Shima as she takes a handful of popcorn. " Shima, I'm not wasting money for something you've never even tried." said Nitome as she was thinking about turning off the video chat.

"Ok, first of all it's free, second don't you wanna meet your favorite anime characters? " said Shima. "Well, fine" said Nitome "I'll do it later. Jixyaa ne. "

"Alright, bye" said Shima as she logged off.  
With a sigh Nitome when on to check her inbox. ' _Yeah right, a free telaporting app_...'

Meanwhile in the Akatsuki Lair

* * *

"Tobi! " shouted Deidara as he entered the computer room. "Are you done yet, hmm?"  
"Tobi almost done, senpai!" said Tobi. "Alright-" bing "What's that, hmm?" asked Deidara as an icon appeared on the computer screen. " ' Telaport? Yes or No? ' mmm. Ok!" shouted Tobi. "What?! " shouted Deidara as Tobi click the 'yes' icon. ... "Mmm, nothing happen- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAHH!  
screamed Deidara and Tobi as they were sucked into the computer.

Back in Japan

* * *

"Damn that Shima, oh well, might as well watch "Kaito's Double Rainbow" for a while- " zzzz 'Huh?" said Nitome as she noticed something bright come out of her laptop. "Huh, probably just my Imagination-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
shouted Nitome when lighting and bright lights started shooting out of the laptop. She was knocked out when two dark figures ended up falling on top of her. ( I know it's very random, just keep reading) '_What happened? Did I eat too many pocky sticks again_ ' thought Nitome when she heard a voice.

"Oh, she's awake, senpai! " said a voice excitedly.  
"Hmmm, she doesn't look like a ninja, hmm." said another voice.  
Nitome opened her eyes to come face to face with Tobi. "Hi miss!" shouted Tobi before grabbing Nitome into a death hug.  
"Woah!" Nitome shouted before shoving Tobi off.  
She looked up to see Deidara in his fighting stance.  
"Uhhhh..." was all Nitome could say, she had the anime dude she's had a crush on for a year in her room!

"Awwww, she's blushing, senpai!" said Tobi as Nitome blushed some more.  
"S-shut up, Tobi!" said Nitome.  
"You know Tobi's name?" asked Tobi.  
Nitome forgot they didn't know they were in an anime.

"Well, Uh-"  
Then more lightning and lights came out of the laptop. "Oh, shi-" said Nitome when Hidan and Kakuzu came out shouting.

* * *

**Ken: I just came up with this on the spot! lol And yes, in this fanfic they have "old" computers.**


	2. Hidan and Kakuzu

**Oh, Kami Me:Wow, this turned out weirder than I thought. lol Dei:Can we continue the story please, un?**  
**Me: Of course Deidei! Dei: I told you not to call me that!**  
**Me: I'm the writer, you're the character, so basically I'm your boss!**  
**Dei:Damn...**

* * *

"I told you not to click the "yes" icon, you immortal idiot." Kakuzu said as he lifted himself off the floor.

"Shut the fuck up, you old miser!" shouted a planking Hidan. "Oh, hello Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san!" said Tobi. "Deidara, who's that?" said Kakuzu who was now surprisingly chill. "This is -uh...hello?" asked Deidara who was looking at was zoned out Nitome.  
'Ok, you gotta calm down, Nitome.'_ So what, you got 4 hot...Akatsuki members in your bedroom..Keep your inner fangirl under control, can't have a repeat of Comic-con'_ thought Nitome until a shouting voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello, girl?" ask Deidara.  
"You alive?" Nitome tried not to fangirl scream and said "Ok, first of all my name is Nitome, not girl, Deidara." Hidan and Kakuzu had on shocked faces as this mystery girl said one of the most feared organization member's name with no fear.

"Ok, Nitome tell us where we are right now." ordered Kakuzu with one of his 'tendril around her neck. *cough* "Ok, Kakuzu, I will just take your tendril thing off from around my neck."  
said Nitome.

Kakuzu and and the others were shocked! No girl has ever acted so calm around Kakuzu when he had his tendrils out. After releasing Nitome, Hidan started looking at Nitome with that cute face of his.

"Hidan, stop looking at me like that." Nitome said with narrowed eyes. "Wha- I was fucking not! "  
shouted a blushing Hidan as Nitome rolled her eyes.

Then another more lightning came out of the laptop. Then suddenly Kisame and Itachi appeared.  
Nitome who was already overwhelmed by the other 4 Akatsuki member said "Oh, god." *facepalm*

* * *

**Me: This is getting good! :)**  
**Hidan: Why the fuck did you make me blush?!**  
**Me:Cause I thought it was funny and it is! lol Hidan:I'll sacrifice you! *pulls out sythe***  
**Me:Don't or else I'll make you were a dress in the next chapter!**  
**Hidan:...I'll be good.**  
**Me:That's right! I'm AWESOME! lol**


	3. Itachi and Kisame

**Me:Ok, here it is! Hidan:No dress, right?**  
**Me: Maybe...*grins evilly***  
**Hidan:Why fucking me? DO it to the cross-dressing homo! (Deidara)**  
**Me: DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THE NAME OF DEIDEI IN VAIN!**  
***clocks Hidan upside the head with a frying pan***  
**Me:Don't f*ck with me...(dramatic music)**

* * *

Within seconds Itachi was behind Nitome with a kunai to her neck.  
"Who are you and how did you telaport us here?" asked the Uchiha.

"OK, first put the kunai down, Itachi." ordered the calm chick.  
"And second it wasn't suppose to work!" shouted Nitome.

Seeing Nitome's distress, Tobi asks "What does Nitome-chan mean?"

"Ok, ok, um...like an hour ago my friend Shima told me about this free telaporting app that can, well telaports anyone you want to your computer." stated Nitome.

"How?" asked the old miser who was now sitting in the computer chair Nitome fell out of.

"The person you wanna telaport must have a Facebook account, and I typed in Tobi's name and poof! I have Tobi and Deidara in my bedroom." said Nitome as she sat criss-cross applesauce.

"Ok, now it's all starting to make sense-Kisame? " said the blonde artist as he turned toward Kisame who was digging through Nitome's drawer.

"Kisame, what the fu-?!" shouted Nitome.  
"Calm down, nerd." said Kisame as he tossed the pissed off chick some black shorts. "What're these for?" asked a questionable Nitome.  
Nitome blushed to a shade of crimson red as Kisame pointed down to see that she was in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear.

"What the heck, you guys let me talk to you for 5 minutes in my underwear?!" shouted Nitome as she covered her self with her over-sized shirt.

Everyone was was now alittle uncomfortable now...*cough*blushing *cough*

"Alright, alright, now all you turn around as I put these on." said Nitome as she stood up.

Deidara was the first to speak."You can't be serious, un."

Everyone turned around with a sigh when Nitome pointed her finger in the opposite direction.

Deidara kept looking at Hidan, who was clearly peeping over to Nitome when... Hidan ended up with a boot with steel spikes on it, in his face.

"I saw you peek, Hidan!" shouted Nitome. 'Spike boots, thanks Aunt Maho!' thought the proud girl as she opened the bedroom door.

"Come on, we're going to the living room, it has more room." said Nitome as she walked down the hallway.

Before anyone could say anything Tobi said "OK, Nitome-chan!"  
Earning glares from everybody.

As the others walked Itachi and Kakuzu stayed behind for awhile.

"Kakuzu, do you think we should trust her, she could be a spy."  
stated the raven.

"I guess we're gonna have to, we're not in our world anymore."  
said Kakuzu as they both joined the other.

* * *

**Me:Whoo! AWESOME!**  
**Hidan: I'm just glad you didn't put a fucking dress on me!**  
**Me:For now...maahahah!**  
**Hidan:You're off you're fucking block, aren't you?**  
**Me:You're SSSOOO lucky you're cute.**  
**Hidan:*sweat drop***


	4. Fangirl!

**Me:Alright, go ahead and read!**  
**Itachi:This chapter is crazy.**  
**Me:Oh, calm down! Just cause you almost get bear-hugged doesn't-**  
**Itachi:Don't give away the plot.**  
**Me: Oh, yeah...*laughs nervously***  
**Itachi:Just read and comment.**

* * *

"Ok, I don't know how to get you guys back to your world." stated Nitome as everyone was seated in the living room.

"But! Shima might! I'll give her a call." Nitome said as she pulled out her Iphone. And with sighs of relief the 6 Akatsuki members Nitome starts talking to Shima.

"Hey, Shima!'

"What is it, Nitome?" asked Shima.

"I need a favor."

"What kind?"

"I need you to figure out how to send 6 of the Akatsuki back to the Naruto universe."

...  
"Are you high?" ask Shima.

"Wha- NO! Just get over!" shouted the pissed off chick as she hung up.

"Senpai, who's Nitome-chan talking to?" asked a curious Tobi.

"Hell if I know." Deidara said as Nitome was seething.

"Ok, we got some time to kill 'till she comes, so do whatever."  
said Nitome as the rest just sat and waited.

* * *

10 minutes later.

"Tobi has a full house!" shouted the masked Uchiha.

"Damn it!" said Deidara as he threw his cards on the table.

"You win again, Tobi" chuckled Nitome.

"When is this Shima girl coming." Deidara said with his arms crossed.  
Thinking about playing with him a little Nitome says...

"You don't like hanging out with me, Deidara?" asked Nitome with puppy dog eyes.

Not trying to hurt her feeling Deidara puts his hands up in defense and says "Oh, no-I, just well, I - uh!"

"Hahaha! I'm just playing with ya! " said Nitome as she when holding her stomach from laughing.

"You're a very weird girl, Nitome." stated the blonde with a sigh.

"Thank you very much, Deidara."said Nitome as knock was made on the front door.

"Nitome, I'm coming in" said Shima as she opened the door with her key.

"Uhhhhh?!" was all Shima could say as she say 6 of the Akatsuki in her best friends house.

Nitome turned around to see her shocked friend. "Hey ,Shima!"

Everything was fine until she fainted, shocking everyone. (well not EVERYONE)

"Shima, are you OK?!" asked Nitome as she and Deidara picked her up off the floor.

"What happened to her, un? Deidara asked as they laid her on the couch.

"Well" said Nitome as she rubbed the back of her head."I think she had a slight case of 'fangirl' fever."

"What caused it, Nitome-chan?" Tobi asked while he watched an unconscious Shima sleep.

"Probably seeing Itachi in real life." replied the calm chick.

'Say whats' were said by everyone, except Itachi who just went back to sipping his tea.

"Yeah, she's an Uchiha mega-fangirl." said Nitome as she waited for Shima to gain consciousness.

10 minutes later. (i love the number 10 don't I?)

Shima's POV

* * *

_'Hmm, where am I?' she thought when she remembered being at her friends house. 'Oh, yeah, Itachi-kun... he's real...Better wake up before he leaves.'_ she thought before trying to wake herself up.

Regular POV

* * *

"Shima!" said Nitome as she greeted her friend.

"How long was I out?" Shima asked holding her head.

"Only about 9 minutes, and are you alright?"

"Yeah, gonna have a heck of a headache though." chuckled the brown haired fangirl.

"So that's the REAL Akatsuki?" asked Shima who was still confused.  
"Yep" was all Nitome could say as Shima suddenly tackled Tobi, hugging him tightly. (ironic, right?)

"OMG Tobi You're so Awesome!" said the crazed fangirl while Nitome,  
Deidara and Hidan had on shocked faces as Shima began to sing.

" I love Tobi, Tobi is the best! I love Tobi, he is the best!"

"Tobi just glad Shima-chan is OK." said the masked Uchiha while he patted her head.

'This girl is a fucking yankerdoodle.' Hidan thought, before being tackled.

"I love you Hidan you're so awesome! So awesome!"

Struggling to breath, the zealot finally says. "Get the fuck off of me!"

... instead of being angry Shima says. "OMG you said your catch-  
phrase!" before smothering him. "Help! Fuck! Help!" shouted the Jashinist.

"Your next." said the calm chick as she pointed at Deidara.  
Deidara, worried for his life zipped right behind Nitome as Shima turned her head around with evil eyes.

"I'm just gonna stay back here." said the worried blonde.

Shima ran over to Kakuzu when she was stop by his hand.

"Glomp me. You die." stated the old miser.

"Ok" said the fangirl with her head hung.

But as she was about to walk away she pulls Kakuzu's mask down and gives his a peck on the check, surprising everyone.

"You're next Kisame!" declared Shima while a flabbergasted Kakuzu just sat there in shock.

"Hmm?" a confused Kisame said who was digging with fridge with a fish tail in hanging out of his mouth.

* * *

**Ken: This was an epic chapter.**  
**Shima:Hell yeah!**  
**Nitome:Oh, god. Can't you act you're age?**  
**Shima:I'm only 18, give me a break.**  
**Nitome:Never. Ken:Uhh guys..?**  
***catfight***  
**Ken:While I stop the cat fight, uhh, please comment and favorite.**  
***fighting sounds* *explosion* Ken:Oh, shit! And I bet you all got a kick out of it.**


	5. Crazed Fangirl

**Ken:Ok, Itachi get ready!**  
**Itachi:No.**  
**Ken:Yeah, get ready! :(**  
**Itachi:NO.**  
**Ken:I'll make you put on a dress, so fucking do it!**  
**Itachi:...fine.**  
**Ken:Yay!**

* * *

Shima and Kisame stood a few feet away form each other as Shima stared at Kisame.  
Kisame, knowing his long, and unsuccessful history with women,  
expected for her to scream and run, was surprised when she gave him a hug, drink still in his hand.

Kisame looked down, with her head on his chest, to see her crying tears of joy.

"Best. Day. Ever." was all Shima said as she continued hugging the blue skinned shinobi.

Meanwhile Deidara was hiding behind the couch with Nitome.

"Is she always like this, un?" asked the artistic blonde while he kept lookout.

"Well, yeah. Every Naruto fan has their favorite character. Her's are Kisame and Itachi-san." stated the calm chick.

"Who's your favorite character?" asked the nosy artist, surprising a blushing Nitome.

Before she could answer a shout came from the kitchen."ITACHI-KUN!  
That's SO unfair!" yelled a pissed off Shima as Itachi was nowhere to be seen.  
"What the heck happened?" asked the calm chick while she and Deidara came out from behind the couch.

"Itachi-san used the telaport jutsu to get away before Shima could hug him." said Kisame.

"It's not your fault, Shima, Itachi's not a big fan of hugs." Kisame said trying to calm down the clearly pissed of fangirl.

"Ok, but I'm gonna give him a hug if its the last thing I do!" exclaimed Shima. Kisame muttered "It probably will be."

"Ok, but you'll have to do that tomorrow. Bye bye." said Nitome as she pushed the fangirl out the door.

"Wait! You have the AKATSUKI in your hotel room and you want me to go home?! I don't think so!" the fangirl stated as she tried to hold unto Kisame's arm.

"OK! We have school tomorrow and isn't it past your curfew?"Nitome said, knowing Shima didn't like coming home late.

"OK, BYE!" was all Shima said as she zoomed out the room with lightning speed.

"Was that Shima-chan?" asked the masked Uchiha.

"She's fucking fast!" stated the silver haired priest.

Nitome turned to see Kisame rubbing his cheek. "Fast enough to give me a kiss before she left."

Within a few seconds Itachi poofed back.

"Itachi-san! Where were you?" asked the blue skinned shinobi.

"On the roof." said the raven. "Did she know how to get us back?

"Well...she-" Nitome started until Deidara interrupted.  
"Shima-san was too excited she forgot, but she's gonna tell us tomorrow." the blonde said.

"Very well." Itachi said with narrowed eyes.

"You guys are gonna have to stay over for the night, so I'll get the rooms ready." the calm chick stated as she went into the hallway.

"Yay! Sleep over!" shouted Tobi.

"Fuck yeah!" shouted the zealot.

"As long as I don't have to pay, I don't care." Kakuzu said.

"Hn" Itachi said, sipping his tea.

* * *

**Ken: I'm awesome!**  
**Dei: I guess.**  
**Ken:Are you flattering me so you'll sleep with Nitome?**  
**Dei: *blushing* Wha- n-no! Ken:Ok, I was, but never mind.**  
**Dei:*facepalm***


	6. Sleeping Arrangments

**Ken:*nosebleed***  
**Hidan: What the fuck is up with you?"**  
**Ken:Nothing! *blushes***  
**Hidan:You're thinking about yaoi, aren't you?**  
**Ken:You got the idea in my head!**  
**Hidan:O_0?!**

* * *

The 6 Akatsuki members stood by three doors, across from Nitome's room.

"Ok, Itachi and Kisame, you guys will sleep here." Nitome said as she walked up the the raven and shark, pointing to the door behind them.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, you guys here." the calm chick stated.

A "Fuck!" could be heard coming out of the Jashinist's mouth.

"What it it, Hidan?" asked the pissed off chick with narrowed eyes.

"No way in hell am I fucking sleeping with this old ass!" the priest shouted before being hit on the head with a fist.

The owner of the fist was...Nitome.

"OK! First of all there's TWO beds in there! Second I need Kakuzu to keep an eye on you!" she shouted with a frown.

With a sigh Nitome knew that it was just Hidan acting like Hidan, so she decided to give him a break.

She ruffled his hair as she walked to Deidara and Tobi, whispering "Good night, Hidan".

A confused Hidan just stood there fixing his hair. Kakuzu smirked at his under his mask.

"Tobi and Deidara, you guys are gonna crash here."the calm chick said with a forced smile.

"OK, guys here's the rules.1# No fighting with jutsus, you can punch each other if you want, just not enough to make a hole in the wall."

Everyone stared at Hidan. "What?!" he shouted.

Nitome continued, ignoring the pissed off priest.  
"2# no yelling or shouting. I gotta sleep.

3# No destroying your room.

My room's right here if you need me." she pointed at the door behind her.

"Any questions? No? Good night." she said as she went into her room.

Everyone else did the same.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi's room had two beds. One with a blue blanket, the other with a dark red blanket. Even a empty goldfish bowl was there.

"It seems as if she was expecting us." the raven observed.

"Yeah, but I'm tired, so I don't care." Kisame said plopping onto the blue bed.

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu's bedroom consisted of a bed and a sleeping bag.

The bed covers were black, the sleeping bag was red.

"I call the fucking bed!" Hidan yelled before being pulled of and thrown onto the sleeping bag.

"The fuck, old man?" the zealot said while narrowing his eyes.

The old miser didn't answer, and laid on the bed and fell asleep.

"Fucking old fart..fuck." Hidan muttered as he covered himself with blankets.

* * *

Tobi and Deidara's room had one bed and a sleeping bag too. The bed was light blue and the sleeping bag was orange.

"Tobi wanna sleep in the sleeping bag!" the exited masked Uchiha shouted before jumping into the orange sleeping bag.

Deidara ran his fingers through his hair. "Tobi! Shut up, un! Nitome said we gotta be quiet." the artist explained.

"Tobi sorry." Tobi said gloomily before going to sleep.  
Sighing the blonde decided to retire too.

* * *

Back in Nitome's room she was in her bed, thinking.

"If this was all a dream I'm gonna be mad." she said yawning with her arms out.

As she wrapped her arms around her pillow and sighing contently,  
she couldn't help but wonder '_Are they gonna be stuck here forever?'_

* * *

**Ken:Wow, now I'm sleepy! *yawn***  
**Nitome:So, they gonna stay?**  
**Ken:That's for me to know and for you to never find out.**  
**Nitome:Jerk.**  
**Ken:Thanks.**


	7. Getting Ready

**Ken:I'm in the mood for a grilled cheese.**  
**Dei:Then go eat.**  
**Ken:I wanna write first!**  
**Dei:Fine, starve..**  
**Ken:*growls* Aww, I can't be mad at you!**  
**Dei: *facepalm***

* * *

The morning was LOUD. Nitome came running out of her room with her school uniform on.

Her long, black hair that was usually down to her waist was no up in a ponytail.

She ran all the way to the kitchen to see Kisame in white apron cooking Dorayaki. (Japanese pancakes)

"Morning, Nitome." the shark greeted.

Nitome was in shock, then she remembered the Akatsuki fiasco the night before.

"Is something wrong, Nitome?" asked the raven who was at the table sipping his tea.

"N-no, Itachi." the calm chick said as she walked over to Kisame.

'I didn't know you knew how to cook, Kisame." Nitome confessed."Yeah, I don't get to often." Kisame said, flipping another Dorayaki.

Suddenly a knock came at the door, then the sound of keys door flew open as Shima entered the hotel room.

'_I'm really starting to regret giving her a key_.' though Nitome while Shima said good morning to everyone.

"Ohayo, Kisame-kun!" greeted the fangirl."You, too, Itachi-kun."

"Mornin' Shima." the shark said, flipping another dorayaki.

'Hn.' was the only reply Itachi said before poofing away to the roof.

"He's still on the fence about me?" Shima asked with disappointment. "Yeah, don't worry, you get him eventually." assured the calm chick.

Nitome turned around to see Tobi and a drowsy Deidara.

"Good morning, Nitome-chan and Shima-chan." Tobi shouted.

"Morning un." Deidara said while sleepily rubbing his eye.

"Morning Deidara and Tobi." greeted the calm chick.

Blushing Deidara noticed her uniform color matched her eye color, dark blue. "Tobi thinks Nitome-chan and Shima-chan look cute in their uniforms!" the masked Uchiha shouted.

The blushing girls responded with a "Thank you!"

"Hey, Shima, want a dorayaki?" asked the gentleman shark.

"No thank you, Kisame, I already ate." Shima kindly answered.

"Since when did you become a stay-at-home wife, Kisame?" asked the calm chick, calmly sipping her juice.

Annoyed Kisame responded "Don't you have to go to school or something?"

With wide eyes Nitome spited out her juice.

"Oh, kami! We gotta go!" Nitome exclaimed pulling Shima along with her.

She walked over to the couch, grabbing her bag.

"We'll be back around 2, and don't do anything stupid." explained Nitome.

Rolling up a dorayaki and taking a bite Nitome said. "Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu are in charge. "

"Why the hell are they in charge?!" demanded the blonde.

"Because they're the most mature out of all of you, bye!" the calm chick stated shutting the door.

With a poof the raven was back in his chair.

"Hn" he said with pride, sipping his tea.

"Shut it, Uchiha!" the blonde shouted.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be OK by themselves?" the calm chick asked her friend, walking down the sidewalk.

"Nitome, they'll be alright, their 'S' ranked criminals. I"m sure they can handle themselves. " assured the fangirl with a kind smile.

"Unless they blow up the hotel." she said jokingly, earning a killer glare from Nitome.

"Bad choice of words?" Shima said. With a nod, Nitome and Shima headed of to school.

In the classroom, while the teacher going on again about math, Nitome was staring off into space, thinking about the 6 people who she thought would never be at her hotel, hoping they were alright. '_I wonder what they're doing.' she thought staring out the window._

* * *

"TOBI!" shouted Deidara as he grabbed Tobi by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do with my clay?! It's gone!" the blonde shouted, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Tobi hid it so Senpai wouldn't blow up Nitome-chan's home!" the masked Uchiha said with a frown.

"Oh, I'm not gonna use it for that." Deidara said sweetly. "**I'm gonna use it to blow you're ass to kingdom come**!" he yelled before a certain someone intervene.

"Would you to stop it?" Itachi said as more of a order than a question.

"We're 'S' ranked criminals, not 10-year-olds." the raven said keeping Tobi and Deidara apart.

First he turned towards the artist. "You won't be blowing up Tobi."  
Then Tobi. "And you will give Deidara his clay back." the raven said.

Until a yell came form the living room that could be heard through out the whole hotel.

The three ran out to see Kakuzu pointing at the T.V. with wide eyes,  
as Hidan was just laying across the couch, chilling.

"What's wrong?" the raven asked calmly.

"This woman bought a purse that was 8,000 yen!" the miser shouted.  
"Absurd!"

'_Really_?' was going through everyone's mind.

"Absurd to _you_, fucking cheap, old man." Hidan said with his hands behing his head.

"Who the hell would spend that much on something so stupid?!" the miser shouted.

"Oy, don't get mad at me 'cause some damn bitch spent 8,000 yen over a purse!" the zealot shouted.

As the immortal duo kept arguing, Itachi sat down at the table, he needed another cup of tea. (_tea addict_?)

"This is gonna be a long day." the raven stated, as Kisame poured him a cup of tea.

Suddenly Itachi heard a thump coming from the roof.

* * *

**Ken:AWESOME!**  
**Dei:You like making people blush, don't you?**  
**Ken:Yes! *blushes***  
**Everyone:Stop it! Ken: *blushes***  
**Everyone: *groan***


	8. Trespasser or Friend

**Dei: You got your sandwich?**  
**Ken: *munch* Yes! *munch***  
**Nitome:Can we start?**  
**Ken: *munch* you're at school!**  
**Nitome:but-**  
**Ken:Begone! *snaps fingers***  
**poof!**  
**Dei:you're so weird...**  
**Ken:You're the 5th person today to say that! lol**

* * *

One the roof was girl with two cops tailing corner her to the edge of the roof.

"It's over. Now give back the shoes." one black-haired cop ordered.

The girl panted hard, having to run around the city to lose them.

"Now get the heck away from the ledge!" the other sandy-haired cop demanded, with his hand out.

The girl stood on the ledge, one step away from falling. She stuck her middle finger up, and leaped of the building.

'_Heh, can't follow me now_.' she thought, until she suddenly stop in mid air. Confused she looked up to see her cargo pant leg stuck on a rusty hook.

'_What the fuck?! I'm fucking stuck?!'_ she mentally slapped herself when she heard one of the cops coming. She leaned back with her box of shoes pressed up against her chest.

A few seconds passed when the black-haired cop finally broke the silence.

"Kanojo wa, osoraku hoka no barukoni ni kudatte itta."  
(_She probably went down to the other balconies._)

As the cops ran of to the door the girl was shocked. She knew cops were dumb, but not this dumb. She dismissed the thought and tried to get her cargo pant leg of the hook. After a few tries she does, but lands hard on her back.

"Itai." she said rubbing her sore back. She looked in the shoe box to find the shoes unharmed. "They're ok." she said with a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief." a voice said behind her. She turned around to see Kakuzu and Hidan. "Trespasser." the miser said as he glared at the woman.

* * *

"Watashi wa shin'nyu-shade wanaidesu!" She shouted holding the box behind her.

Kakuzu and Hidan looked at the girl with confusion.

"English please!" the zealot said still looking at her.

She had on a white, short t-shirt, a black jacket and green cargo pants.  
And she was wearing a Jashin necklace and barrette. She had emerald green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"I'm no trespasser!" she explained. "I was escaping the cops!"

"So you're a trespasser and a criminal." the miser stated with his arms crossed.

"Hell no! I'm a pety thief!" she yelled slightly offended, holding the box behind her.

"Either way, I'm turning you in." Kakuzu said while three of his tendrils came out toward the frightened woman.

"What?!" she shouted getting ready to jump.

Until Hidan jumped in between them.

"Hidan, get out of the way." the miser ordered.

"Wait, Kakuzu!" the zealot shouted with his hands out.

"She's a fucking follower of Jashin!" the priest pointed out.

"Hidan, I don't give a damn about your religion. Now move." Kakuzu demanded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You can't fucking let one of Jashin's followers get fucking arrested, asshole." Hidan said, willing to protect a fellow Jashinist.

Deciding that Kakuzu wouldn't let her go easily, the woman had one last chance to not get arrested.

"Uhh, and there's no bounty on me either." she said hiding behind Hidan. Those words made Kakuzu stop in his tracks.

"She's your problem now, Hidan." the miser said as he walked back inside.

Hidan and the woman sighed sighs of relief.

"That's for saving my ass, Hidan." she said casually.

"No prob..." Hidan said, implying her to tell him her name.

"Fuji. Yoshida Fuji." she answered as the two walked inside with everyone else.

* * *

**Ken:Hidan has a girlfriend! Hidan has a girlfriend!**  
**Hid:Shut the fuck up! Ken:Hidan has a girlfriend! Hidan has a girlfriend!**  
**Hid:That's it! *kisses Ken on the cheek***  
**Ken: Damn...you...Hidan...*faints like a fangirl.***


	9. A Game and a Punch

**Ken: I'm so tired. *yawn***  
**Hidan: Then don't fucking play Dance Central 3 all night.**  
**Ken: I couldn't help it. It s too much fun.**  
**Hidan: You're fucking hopeless, Ken.**  
**Ken: Bitch. Hidan: O_0?!**

* * *

Back at Oka Daiichi High School Nitome and Shima were done with all their classes, ready to head back home to the Akatsuki. "Oh, Kami. English was way too hard." Nitome confessed gripping her textbook tightly. Shima just looked at the calm chick.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad." The fangirl assured. As they walked down the hallway Nitome saw something that made her day worse. Makoto and her gang. Makoto's two bangs, which resemble devil horns, was it their usual place above her face.

Nitome unintentionally remembered how they became enemies.

* * *

_A voice shouted. A 16 year old Nitome turned around to see her friend Makoto running towards her at full speed. "Hey, Makoto."_

_The calm chick greeted coolly. Breathing heavily Makoto tried to catch her breath. _

_"Is..is it true you like anime?" she asked angrily. Nitome didn't say anything, just looked at her friend. Finally she said something._

_"So what?" she said casually, getting up form her seat to leave. Makoto looked at her annoyed. "So? Anime is for kids. You re 16 years old!" the pissed of girl shouted at her friend._

_Nitome sighed. "Anime doesn't have an age limit." Makoto seethed with anger. "If you don't stop watching it, I won't be your friend anymore!" Makoto declared. Nitome had on a bored expression but on the inside she was shocked._  
_Her friend for 2 years was turning on her, because she watched anime._

_ If she would end their friendship over something as common as anime, she was no friend of hers. "Then I guess we aren't friends." Nitome said walking away with tears in her eyes, but she never let them fall._

* * *

And now here they were, Makoto, Rina and Saeko, ready to harasses their fellow classmate. Makoto went first. "Watch any new Naruto episodes, Nitome?" she asked snootily. Nitome brushed it off and continued walking. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Makoto said hitting her textbook to the floor. As Nitome went to pick it up she decided to use the comeback yet again.

"How's the two bangs that won't go behind your ears?" she asked, knowing the answer. Makoto put her hands over the bangs and shouted "You are the cause of this!"

Nitome knew she cut her bangs off when they were having a sleepover 1 year ago. It was just a prank.

"Listen Makoto, I'm tired of this, can't we act like the adults we are and let bygones be bygones?" the calm chick asked politely.

Makoto furrowed her brows. "Says the one who watches anime. How childish! And you being a year older doesn't help, either!" the girl stated with anger in her voice.

Her lackey Rina stepped up to plate. "Yeah, and that Naruto Shippuden anime is the freaking worst!" she said, trying to impress the queen .

Shima knew it was a matter of time before those three made Nitome blow her top, even thought Nitome is a chill chick, when she gets mad she _will_ punch someone. Shima took a few step back, knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything at this point.

"Yeah and that blonde transvestite is the freaking worst!" the queen stated laughing until Nitome punched her in the face. Shima and everyone else stood in shock as Makoto went down, holding her bleeding nose.

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed "You freaking broke my nose!" Nitome blinked, trying to find out what she just did. She never was violent, except when it came to protecting something she loved.

She took a step back, knowing she was in deep shit.

* * *

**Back at the hotel.**

"Damn it" came from the penthouse hotel room, it came from a pissed of zealot.

Fuji and Hidan were playing a video game on Nitome's Xbox 360. Fuji was explained of their predicament and decided to have some fun with their stuff.  
She was now beating the silver-haired priest's ass at Street fighter X Tekken.

She was Juri, Hidan was Steve, and losing too. "This fucking sucks!" the male Jashinist yelled while throwing his controller on the floor.

Fuji smirked. "No, you just suck." That made him mad. "Hey, give me a fucking break! I learned how to use this fucking thing not 5 minutes ago!" he said pointing at the Xbox controller.

"Excuses, excuses." The female zealot stated, putting in another game. A few seconds later an upset Nitome, along with a sad Shima. "Nitome calm down." The fangirl ordered nicely. Nitome ignored her pleas and went into her room and shut the door behind her, loudly.

Intrigued by the anger Nitome had Hidan decided to ask a question. "What the fuck happened, Shima?" Shima turned to the immortal. She walked towards the couch and took a seat. "Nitome punched a girl at school." She said with a sigh.

"Punched who, un?" an artist asked as he came into the room to get a cup of tea.  
"Makoto, a mean girl. She broke her nose and got suspended." The fangirl said with sadness.

This shocked the artist. '_Didn't think Nitome was the violent type._' He thought as he poured his tea.  
Fuji and Hidan started chuckling, thinking of Nitome hitting a girl so hard to break her nose.

Shima turned her attention to the strange girl in her friend's house. "Who are you anyway?" the fangirl asked polity.

"I'm Fuji Yoshida." She said looking through more of the games. She turned around to see Shima right behind her.

"OMG! You're the Yoshida Fuji from Daiichi High School! When you were in your third year, me and Nitome were in our first year! You were the most popular girl at the school!" the fangirl stated excitedly as the Jashinists just looked at each other.

"Is she always like this?" the female zealot asked annoyed.

"Yeah, at least you're not being fucking bear-hugged." Hidan stated trying to beat the fellow Jashinist. Shima got up and handed a piece of paper to the bomber.

"Here, the website for the teleporting app. Nitome will know what to do next." She said heading for the door. "Bye everybody!" she said waving her arm.

As Shima left Deidara headed to Nitome room. Meanwhile Fuji found the one game she was hoping to find. She looked at the platinum-haired priest. "Wanna play Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2?" she asked with a grin.

* * *

**Ken:I'm so tired, but I'm not sleepy!"**  
**Tobi:Take a nap, Ken-chan!" Ken:OK, can I have a teddy bear?**  
**Tobi:Even better, you can sleep with Tobi!**  
**Dei:WHAT?!**  
**Ken: OK!**

**(Sorry about the 'evil' school girl, I know it's clique but I needed a common enemy.)  
**


	10. Can They Get Home?

**Ken:My Finn hat is epic!**  
**Kuzu:Just cause you slept with it on doesn't make it 'epic'**  
**Ken:You're an old fuddy-duddy, you know that?**  
**Kuzu:Thanks..**

* * *

Deidara knocked on Nitome's bedroom door for entrance. No answer from the inside he decided to enter anyway. Big mistake.

Nitome was currently changing out of her school uniform and was in nothing but jeans and a bra. The bomber turned bright red.

Most girls would've screamed and covered themselves but like I said she a weird girl. She calmly looked at the intruding blonde and put on a short-sleeved, red shirt.

She walked over to Deidara with a blank face. "Yes, Deidara?" she asked with a smile. Deidara handed the note to the calm chick, avoiding eye contact.

She opened the note, read it all in 10 seconds. She looked up to the blushing blonde. "Get Itachi and Kakuzu for me, please." she asked as she turned on her laptop.

Deidara didn't feel like asking questions so he did what he was told.  
First he got Kakuzu, who was trying to count the money he had left from their world. He got the raven last, cause, he just doesn't like him.

"May I ask why she summoned us?" Itachi asked. The blonde just shrugged and kept walking to the calm chick's bedroom.

He opened the door to see the chick on her laptop looking at the website Shima got the app from.

"Ok, I got them, un." the artist stated with his arms crossed. Nitome turned around, taking a deep breath to give them the low-down.

"Ok, so basically we need either Sasori, Zetsu, Pein, or Konan to download the teleporting app on the computer over there, use it, and bam! You're back home."

The three Akatsuki members looked at each other. "That doesn't sound too hard, un." Deidara declared. Itachi glared at the blonde. "Except. Leader and Konan are in Amegakure, and Sasori and Zetsu are on solo missions that could last weeks."

That made the room fill with silence.

"So you guys are gonna be stuck here for awhile." the calm chick stated with a frown. But on the inside she was fangirling. _'OMFG the Akatsuki are gonna be in my hotel room for a few weeks! __*sigh* But I gotta stay cool.'_

Nitome got up from her chair to get her purse. As she walked to the door she looked back to see the three still standing in their place.

"Well, if you guys are gonna be stuck here we gotta get you guys normal clothing." she said with a smirk. Deidara chuckled at her calmness while Kakuzu and Itachi had on blank expressions.

They followed the calm chick out of the room into the living room.

Hidan and Fuji were still playing the Naruto game. "Hey, fuckers, Nitome has a video game of us!" the male zealot shouted trying to beat the female zealot.

Itachi and Kakuzu just kept walking while Deidara seemed intrigued. "What do you mean, Hidan?" he asked as he sat criss-cross apple-sauce.

Fuji handed her controller to the blonde and explained all the buttons and gears. The artist caught on more quickly than the immortal.

Nitome watched as Deidara kicked Hidan's ass, the video game them. Deidara was amazed that the people who made this game knew everyone of the Akatsuki moves and jutsus.

It looked like Nitome was right, they were famous here, famous enough to have a video game made for them.

Nitome called Shima to help pick out clothes for everyone. Plus she needed to teach the Akatsuki members some...street smarts.

First she made Kakuzu take his mask off when outside the hotel, Hidan couldn't say the 'f' word out-loud outside, Tobi had to take his mask off which he wasn't very happy about. So Nitome lent his some dark-shade sun glasses.

Deidara had to take his pony-tail down for risk of being mistaken for a woman, Kisame was alright. People would just think of him as a performer or something. Itachi could just be himself.

* * *

"Ok, lets go over the 'Street Rules'." Nitome said as she sat down at the table. "1# You have to wear a shirt at all times, except when you go swimming." everyone glared at Hidan. The zealot narrowed his purple eyes. "What?!" Everyone ignored him and went back to Nitome.

"2# If someone is rude, or pushes you when we're walking you can not kill them!" Nitome said looked at everyone will narrowed eyes."

3# You can't kill anyone, ever! Unless they're wanted." Nitome said looking at the old miser. She muttered something in Japanese before hearing the door open.

"Hello everyone!" the fangirl greeted causing everyone to groan. She ran directly to Kisame and gave him a hug. She smiled friendly to the raven a few feet away from her. "Ready to go, mina?" she asked pulling Kisame along with her.

Nitome spotted Itachi and Kakuzu putting on their cloaks. She ran up to them with a frown. "Guys, you absolutely can not! Wear your cloaks! I know alot of people that would come and try to talk to you, get autographs and shit! Like Shima but ten times worst!" she warned.

The Shima part made them put the cloaks back in the closet. Nitome,  
Itachi and Kakuzu walked back to the living room to see Tobi and Fuji teaming up against Deidara and Hidan in the video game. Nitome sighed. "Guys are you coming shopping?" the four just ignored the calm chick, making her mad.

"OK, no ice cream for you guys." she said teasingly walking out the door slowly. Kisame and Shima, Itachi, Kakuzu and Deidara followed as it took about 1 minute for Fuji to explain 'ice cream' to the clueless Akatsuki members.

They came running out of the hotel room with Fuji not so far behind.

Nitome leaned in next to Kakuzu. "Is that Hidan's girlfriend?" she asked to a smirking miser. "Maybe, but I doubt he'll admit it." he sighed "She's a Jashinist too." Nitome nodded as she watched Hidan and Fuji whispered and chuckled to each other. She thought relationships like that were only in stories, finding your true love on the day you met.

Ken:Happy New Years!

Tobi:Yeah!

Everyone:WHOO!


	11. Shopping Fiasco

**Ken:Now I'm a Naruto and Bleach fangirl Hidan:Just cause Izuru looks like Deidara-chan.**  
**Ken:S-sorta..**  
**Dei: *blushes***

* * *

"OOOOWWW!" Hidan shouted as he held his forehead. Fuji shook her head. "I told you not to fucking eat it so fucking fast." Hidan chuckled sheepishly as he took another bite.

Hidan and Fuji got chocolate ice cream, Kisame, Itachi and Shima got Rocky Road, Kakuzu got Vanilla Fudge Twirl, Tobi and Deidara got Cookie Dough while Nitome had Vanilla Fudge Brownie.

Nitome sat next to Deidara and Kakuzu while Itachi and Kakuzu were in a booth. Tobi was bothering the Jashinists and Kisame and Shima were watching them with excitement.

Nitome ate her ice cream with a smile as most of the other people were looking at the Akatsuki members with curious faces. Nitome overheard most of them. "Oh my, are they cosplayers?" one lady asked to another. "Maybe, they're very good costumes."

As they finished eating Nitome broke them up into groups and gave each one one of her credit cards. Itachi, Kisame and Shima. Fuji, Hidan and Kakuzu. Nitome, Tobi and Deidara.

* * *

The calm chick took them to Giorgio Armani, Bruno Cucinelli and Maxfield, getting them enough clothes to last them a month.

Nitome was tired as hell. She used to just shop for herself, but for two people?  
She was exhausted. Deidara and Tobi had 4 bags of clothes in each hand.  
While the calm chick had 3.

"You know didn't have to get this much clothes for us, un." the blonde confessed, looking at how tired (and hot) Nitome looked. "I know, but most of this is Tobi's. I think he got most of the kid t-shirts in there." Nitome stated with a small laugh.

The two looked across the street to see Fuji and Hidan with a truckload of clothes, while Kakuzu had only three bags. Nitome shook her head as the artist facepalmed. "Hidan doesn't even wear shirts, un!" he declared.  
"I think 90% of those outfits are his girlfriend's." the calm chick stated as she continued walking behind Tobi.

* * *

Fuji and Hidan got alot of candy and shit, laughing at anything they can comment about. Kakuzu bought 4 shirts and 3 pairs of pants. He knew it wasn't _his_ money he was spending, but still...

"Oi, Kakuzu! You coming?!" Hidan shouted impatiently. Kakuzu sighed. He walked a little bit faster as the Jashinists walked into another store.

Kakuzu blushed slightly as he read the sign. 'Victoria's Secret'.

Kakuzu kept walking, not caring where he was going. '_No way in hell am I helping Hidan's girlfriend pick out_ lingerie_!'_ he thought sitting on a bench with his arms crossed.

Hidan blushed as he saw nothing but underwear, bras and lingerie everywhere! He was embarrassed and intrigued at the same time. He watched as Fuji picked out one of everything, she ran to the register quickly with a grin. 'I never fucking thought I'd get this much clothes with money from someone I don't even know.' she chuckled inwardly.

* * *

Itachi, Kisame and Shima stopped to get some lunch after getting some outfits.

For Shima this was a dream come true, shopping with her favorite characters. While for Kisame and Itachi it was shopping with some random fangirl, she made them try on everything in each friggin' store. Long story short she tired them out.

"You guys have fun?" the fangirl asked innocently with a smile. Kisame put on a forced smile. "Yeah, but I'm tired can we go back?"

Shima shook her head. "I thought you guys were 'S' ranked criminals, not shopping virgins." Kisame and Itachi looked at Shima confused. "You can't even last 2 hours of shopping a walking, yet you go on missions to catch tailed beasts that last weeks."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, for one she's doubting his skills, two how did she know about the Leader's plan?

He brushed it aside as the fangirl got up and threw her trash away. "Ok, we can hit one more store then we can go back." she said with a warm smile.

She held Kisame's hand and pulled him along. Itachi was not far behind.  
Shima took the two Akatsuki members into a Burberry store, as she picked out some more shirts with Kisame Itachi heard a voice. "Itachi." it said.

Itachi walked into a empty changing room. "Yes, Leader?" he asked quietly. "Where are you two? You were to be expected yesterday." Pein said with anger in his voice.

"We got...sidetracked. But we'll be back after Sasori or Zetsu arrive." the raven said coolly. "Fine." was all Leader said before disconnecting with Itachi. The raven sighed as he left the changing room to see Shima and Kisame waiting for him at the entrance.

"Come on! We're going home, Itachi-kun!" the fangirl shouted with a friendly smile. Itachi smirked at her childishness as he walked up to the couple.

'_She's weird, but not that weird._' the raven thought as they walked to the hotel.

* * *

"Ahh! I'm done!" the Jashinist famale exclaimed as she yawned. Hidan was bushed until he saw Fuji's face while she looked across the street.

"Hidan, we gotta go!" she said, running down the sidewalk. Hidan looked to see 3 cops coming across the street, he could've killed them all if it wasn't for Nitome's rule. 'NO KILLING ANYONE!" He used a jutsu to teleport the clothes to the hotel as he ran up to Fuji.

"Hidan, I can't outrun them!" Fuji shouted breathing heavily. Hidan picked her up bridal style and jumped onto of a building, leaving the cops flabbergasted.

"Nani ga okotta no?" one asked as he scratched his head.

Fuji watched in amazement as Hidan jumped from rooftop to rooftop at ninja speed. Hidan blushed slightly as he looked down to see Fuji's short, dirty blonde hair in her face, almost covering her emerald green eyes. Fuji laughed as she looked up to see Hidan blushing.

Hidan finally stopped, and let Fuji down. "That was awesome!" Fuji shouted as she looked over the edge of the roof. "I guess that chick was right." the immortal admitted. "Nani? What, Hidan?" she looked at the male Jashinist confused. "Nitome said people here can't use ninjutsu, you guys can't even run like ninja." the silver-haired priest said.

"Yeah, unfortunately I can't, that's mostly why I can't give sacrifices cause I can't cover my tracks." she sighed. "Being a follower of Jashin sucks if you can't kill anyone." Hidan smiled at Fuji sympathetically as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Then I'll help you learn how to use your chakra." the immortal promised with a smirk. Fuji nodded while the two looked over the rooftop once again.

* * *

Kakuzu saw the whole thing happen, he sighed as he walked back to the hotel. '_Idiots. This is what I have to put up with._' he thought, before seeing a guy switching three cards around on a fold up table.

The miser scoffed. _'As if I could lose at such a stupid game like this._'  
he thought as he walked up to the scam.

The man looked surprised, but not frightened at the sight of a tall, stitched up man. '_Hmm, I've seen worse_.' he thought. "How much you willing to bet, sir? Just keep your eye on the joker, if you pick the right one you get double your money" the scam artist explained polity.

"10 yen." the old miser stated, putting the cash Nitome gave him down. As the scam artist switched the cards Kakuzu kept his eye on the joker card. _'Too, easy_.' he boastfully thought.

When the scamer was done Kakuzu picked out the card on the left.  
He flipped it around to see...the joker. The scamer sighed sadly as he gave the miser 20 yen.

Kakuzu won again and again and again until the scamer was flat broke. Kakuzu walked back to the hotel with a grin on his face. '_If I keep this up I'll be the most richest man in the world._' he thought as he walked down the main hallway.

* * *

Kakuzu opened the door to see Itachi on the couch, watching a movie.  
"Hey, Itachi, where's the other 2?" was the miser's greeting. "In the bed room, Shima's putting our clothes in the dressers and closet." the raven stated. Kakuzu walked to his room and dropped his clothes next to his dresser. He noticed the clothes Hidan transported back to their room, he sighed and left it alone.

'Those idiots better not have gotten into more trouble.' he thought, he knew he hated Hidan, but worried about him like a brother.

Kakuzu walked back to the kitchen to get something to eat when he was tackled back into the room.

"What the hell?" he said angerly when he looked up to see Hidan and Fuji. "Sorry Kakuzu-san, we kinda got excited from-" "I don't give a damn about what you two do." the miser as he interrupted Fuji. She made an annoyed face.

"Nothing like that, you ass!" the female Jashinist shouted, blushing.  
"I just learned how to control my chakra!" she stated still annoyed but excitedly. Kakuzu's eye twitched. '_Why would that idiot teach her how to do that? It's gonna cause trouble in this hotel_.' he thought.

Fuji got up and focused her chakra to her hand, it glowed bright blue, making Hidan feel very proud of himself. 'Fuck yeah!' he thought as he chuckled lightly.

"Hell yeah! I'm now a real Jashinist!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, waving her arms around in amazement. Kakuzu got up from the floor and walked to kitchen. "Idiots." was all he said as her opened the refrigerator door.

Hidan scoffed. "Dumb old man, can't he realize you're the first person fucking here to learn how to fucking do that?!" he shouted Fuji lightly laughed. "Don't worry about that turd, lets put the clothes away, Hidan." Hidan smirked as he helped Fuji.

* * *

"Tobi wants lunch, Nitome-chan!" the masked Uchiha exclaimed tiredly. Deidara gave him a glare. "Stop complaining, Tobi, we have one more store to go to then we'll go back, un." he declared looking at Tobi with an annoyed look.

Tobi nodded happily before running towards the toy store window.  
Deidara facepalmed while Nitome, who was currently in front of him, laughed at Tobi's childishness.

She walked up to Tobi grinning. "Hey Tobi, if you want to you and Deidara can stay here and look at the toys while I look through the last store?" she asked politly.

That question made the blonde twitch. "No way in hell am I gonna walk through a toy store like a 6 year old child, un! Especially with Tobi!"

Nitome sighed. "Nitome-chan, Tobi is a big boy, he can look at toys by himself." Tobi whined. Nitome sent a smile to him. "Alright, go ahead."  
she said, while Tobi ran into the store. _'I sound like a 30 year old mother.'_ Nitome thought.

Nitome looked back at Deidara. "Well, come on. I'm not leaving you out here by yourself." she stated making the artist chuckle.

They entered the store to see a huge hole in the ceiling, debris everywhere.  
Nitome dropped her shopping bags and jumped into the debris, surprising Deidara.

Nitome shouted out, calling to anyone in the store. "Hello? Anyone there? Are you alright?" Deidara followed the calm chick as she looked for people.

She found a man uninjured by the register. She ran up to him. "Anata wa misuta o daijobudesuka?" she asked concerned. The man sighed.

"Dareka no ue ni panchidaun suru toki, watashi wa mise o jikko shite ita Sutoa.  
Karera wa kare no isshokenmei yane wa watashi ga jikan uchi ni michi o orite, hokai shita."  
he said explaining that someone punched a hole through the ceiling from atop the roof.

"Kimyona koto wa, karera mo okane o toranakattadesu." he stated, scratching his head.

Nitome was thinking. _'Who could punch a ginormous hole through the roof of a store and not take any money?_

_ Who would do something so stupid?'_ The 'stupid' part made her think of only one person who would this.

Hidan.

* * *

**Ken:I'm so happy!**  
**Tobi:You took a nap, Ken-chan?**  
**Ken:Yes Tobi! You are a good boy!**  
**Dei: *facepalm***


	12. Confrontaion

**Ken:I'm so happy!**

** Dei: And whitty Hid:And Weird!**  
**Ken: *clocks Hidan with a frying pan***  
**Dei: O_0?!**

* * *

Nitome and Deidara left the trashed store and got Tobi from the toy shop. Nitome walked home seething with anger, with Deidara and Tobi a few feet behind her.

Tobi was surprised. He's never seen Nitome so angry before, and decided not to confront her. Deidara was shocked too. Nitome was usually calm, laid back but not she looked like someone stole her boyfriend or something.

Nitome entered the hotel waving a quick hi to the doorman, she ran into the elevator, tapping her foot impatiently for the blonde and Tobi.

Deidara and Tobi followed timidly behind the pissed of chick for fear of becoming the target. Nitome clicked on the top floor and just stayed in one spot, waiting for the elevator doors to open.

When they finally opened she got off on the wrong floor, she had at least 4 more floors to go. But she didn't care. She speed-walked all the way to the top at a high speed. By the time she arrived there Deidara and Tobi were getting out of the elevator.

Nitome unlocked the door and handed the blonde her shopping bags.  
"Dei. Take these into my room please." she asked angrily/polity.

"Fine, un." was all the artist replied, not wanting to get scolded.

Deidara went to her room as Tobi went to theirs while Nitome went to handle business.

"No, Hidan, I'm not gonna punch Kakuzu-san in the face for a fucking dare." the dirty blonde hair female priest stated, crossing her arms. She turned to see a pissed of Nitome.

"Hello, Nitome." she said with a smile.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HIDAN?!" Nitome shouted causing everyone in the hotel room to cringe.

"You go and shop with _my_ money and you punch a huge hole in the roof of a store!" she shouted. "You just_ love_ getting into trouble, don't you?!" Fuji and Hidan looked at each other with blank faces.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan asked. Nitome almost punched him in the face. But didn't.

"Yeah, what makes you fucking think it was him?" Fuji asked with an innocent voice.

"You are the only ones in this city that would punch a hole in a store roof top for **no** reason and take no money. And are reckless and can use his chakra so, yeah you!" Nitome stated. Fuji shook her head.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Nitome-chan." the Jashinist woman said wagging her finger at the pissed off chick.

Nitome rolled her eyes and let Fuji explain.

"Ok, I did it!" Fuji declared with a smile of pride. "Hidan taught me how to use my chakra and my practice dummy was obveously the store roof." she said as she laughed.

Nitome's dark blue eye twitched in irritation. She narrowed her eyes at Hidan as if to say_ 'Why the hell would you do that?!'._

Nitome sighed and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

As all that happened Deidara dropped off the bags by Nitome's desk.

Deidara was on his way out when his arm clipped something in her bookcase. The unknown item fell to the floor, making the blonde turn around to pick it up.

While Deidara went to close it he saw a hand-drawn picture of Tobi.  
It actually looked like Tobi, all the shading and lines were in the right place. He looked at the other ones. The artist saw more hand-drawn pictures of Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan and even Pein.

Deidara was surprised. The drawing were so real, looking like a professional drew them. Deidara continued looking at all the drawings when the door opened.

Nitome looked to see Deidara looking at the hot drawing she made of everyone in the Akatsuki from a few years ago. She blushed slightly before walking up to the blonde and sitting next to him.

"I thought I told you to put my bags away, not snooping around in my stuff." she said teasingly as she picked up the drawings.

Deidara laughed making her turned a brighter red. "Not my fault, I didn't draw sexy pictures of myself and teammates, un." the blonde said with a grin.

Nitome stuck her tongue out at he as laughed some more. Nitome finally picked all the pictures, or so she thought. She turned to see Deidara holding the one picture she never wanted anyone to see (Shima not included)

A drawing of her and Deidara together, holding hands.

She blushed a deeper, darker shade of red making the blonde laugh.  
"Wow, you like me more than I thought, un!"he said teasingly holding the picture higher so Nitome couldn't reach it.

"I made that when I was in the 'fangirl' stage!" she explained but Deidara didn't buy it and kept the picture out of Nitome's reach.

She finally falcon punched him in the gut making him groan in pain,  
while she grabbed the picture out of his hand and put it back in the folder.

She ruffled Deidara's hair in a playful way and took his hand and led him to the kitchen. "Let's get you something to eat." she said with a smile, causing that blonde to smile back.

* * *

**Ken: I'm sick! **

**Hidan: That's what you fucking get for hitting me!**  
**Ken: Yeah, but its out of love.**  
**Hidan: O_0?!**


	13. Art Talk

**Ken: Still sick.**  
**Hidan: I don't fucking care.**  
**Ken: You're so mean! *pouty face***  
**Hidan: O_0?!**

* * *

"So, why do you like drawing pictures of me, un?" the blonde asked proudly as he ate more ramen. Nitome shook her head while she gulped down more ramen.

"I started drawing them a few years ago. I was just doodling, but I discovered I'm actually pretty good at drawing." the calm chick confessed.

"I loved the fact that I made you guys look so-" "Hot?" the blonde interrupted. Nitome playfully punch his arm making him chuckle.

"No, 'real', you turd." she explained with a light blushed. They continued eating.

"I made every single drawing of all of you I could think of." she said slurping up more ramen.

"Do you still, un?" the artist asked sipping some of his tea. "I haven't had much time lately. Shima's been making me be more 'social' with other people. Like setting me up with guys and stuff." Nitome stated.  
"I'm more of a computer/anime geek at heart."

Deidara put on a fake smile but on the inside he was slightly jealous,  
just the thought of Nitome with another man made the blonde green with envy. _'What the hell am I thinking, un? She's just a friend...right?"_

Nitome's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Deidara!" the calm chick yelled at the blonde. "Are you ok?" she asked with a concerned look. "Yeah, my mind was somewhere else, un." the blonde declared rubbing the back of his neck.

Nitome smirked as she went back to eating her ramen.

Then Deidara asked the one question she never wanted to here, yet she did.

"What do you think of art, un?"

Nitome breathed deeply. She knew if she said the wrong answer 1#  
Deidara would hate her. 2# Sasori would dislike her. She knew to play this off cool. Finally she decided to answer.

"Well, I don't really know. I think its elegant and something I just like to do." Deidara just looked at her. Nitome was feeling a bit nervous.

"Hmm, you don't think its fleeting or eternal, un?" he asked with a serious face. Nitome sighed. "I think its all that. It can be anything really, sad, angry, happy, disgusting, and even scary. I like it all."  
she said with a smile.

Deidara nodded understandebly before eating some more ramen.  
"Can we continue this conversation later, Dei?" Nitome asked. with a mouthful of ramen, making Deidara laugh in the process.

"Yeah."

"Un."

Deidara just looked at her while Nitome just kept eating, acting like nothing happened, giggling softly.

* * *

**Ken:I finished this in one fucking night!**  
**Dei: That's why it's so short, un.**  
**Ken: I'll turn you into a lady!**  
**Dei: O_0?! (please don't, un)**


	14. Bonding

**Ken: I'm not sick anymore!**  
**Tobi: Tobi glad, Ken-chan!**  
**Ken: Thank you, Tobi!**  
**Tobi: Ken-chan Ken: Tobi!**  
***Guy sensai and Lee moment***  
**Dei: *facepalm***

* * *

After Deidara and Nitome finished their ramen they decided to just chill out on the couch. Everything was calm until Tobi started screaming 'Help! Help!' The calm chick and blonde groaned and went to investigate.

Nitome opened Hidan and Kakuzu's bedroom door to see Hidan trying to strangling Tobi. She sighed. "What are're you doing, Hidan?" the zealot turned his head to Nitome.

"This fucker threw a balloon filled with water at my fucking face!"  
he shouted nearly getting his hands around Tobi's neck. "Help, Tobi!"

Nitome kneed Hidan in the side and the priest went down. "Would you guys stop please?" she asked but it sounded more like an order.

Hidan nodded as he clutched his aching sides. Tobi sighed in Leif and hugged Nitome. "Thank you for saving Tobi, Nitome-chan!" Nitome groan and smiled at the masked Uchiha.

"Yeah yeah, but why did you do it?" the calm chick asked while being released from the Tobi hug. "Fuji-chan asked Tobi to for a laugh but Hidan-san got really angry." the boy stated while looking at the zealot who was trying to catch his breath.

Nitome turned to see Fuji in the bathroom trying not to laugh at the scene. "What's wrong with you? Are you trying to get Tobi killed?!" the calm chick asked with her hands on her hips.

Fuji just laughed some more. "I knew Hidan would try something like that, but I couldn't resist! I found a clear balloon so I-" "What?" Nitome interrupted.

"I don't have any clear water balloons in the bathroom." Nitome confessed while she looked in the cabinets.

Nitome face turned bright red from embarrassment and anger. She pulled out a box of the 'balloons' which turned out to be condoms.

She showed Fuji who was currently blushing too. "Oh, shit! I didn't even look at the fucking box- wait. Why do you have a box of condoms anyway?" she asked raising her brow.

Nitome shook her head. "My uncle Hibiki probably bought these when he and the family visited here 2 years ago, so don't go using them. They probably have holes in them." she warned with a frown putting the box of condoms in the trash.

Nitome sighed and walked out of the room with Tobi following her cautiously avoiding Hidan.

Tobi and Nitome decided to play some videos while Kakuzu and Itachi were on the couch reading something, Kisame was snoozing in his room as Shima was organizing the clothes.

"God, that was really fucking embarrassing!" Fuji declared as she fell backwards onto Kakuzu's bed. Hidan followed suit.

"Hey, Deidara." the Jashinist female asked. "Are you Nitome's boyfriend?" Deidara blushed.

"W-what?! No! We're just friends." he explained not very convincingly.

_'Yeah fucking right. That's what they all say!_'  
Fuji thought.

"Whatever you say, blondie!" she said sarcastically.  
Deidara left the room in a huff leaving the Jashinist followers.

The two just laughed and carried on. "That's too funny! He actually thinks we fucking believe him!" Hidan yelled. "Yeah! Hahahaahah!" Fuji agreed.

Fuji and Hidan just layed on the bed and stared at the ceiling in silence.

Finally Hidan spoke up. "When did you become a fucking Jashinist?" he asked to the dirty-blonde haired priest.

(you may wanna listen to this while you read watch?v=zt9XrmQ9Fls )

"Well, I started watching Naruto when I was 3. Then a few years later Naruto Shippuden came on. That's when I first saw you, in your Jashin form. I thought it looked cool, so I decided to become one too." she explained with a smile.

"During most of that time I was with my crackhead mom, and she supported me for some reason. When I was 12 she finally died from drug overdoes and I was put in the orphanage. I dropped out of high school in my third year and became a thief. Stealing left and right. I stopped for a while after I was dating this-"  
she suddenly stopped when she saw that look on Hidan's face.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to tell my whole fucking life story." she nervously said rubbing the back of her neck.

Hidan shook his head. "No, no. Keep fucking going its getting good!" Fuji chuckled. "Ok, ok. Where was I? Oh,  
yeah!"

"I was dating this guy named Haruto and he was rich and nice and stuff so I never really needed to steal at the time. Until I caught him cheating on me." she narrowed her eyes. "I threaten to kill his ass but, he got a restraining order on me."  
she said as she tightened her fist. "I was so angry, but I couldn't do anything!" she punch the wall in front of her with tears in her emerald eyes.

"I was so fucking weak!" she shouted as she pushed her fist further into the hole in the wall.

Fuji's eyes opened as Hidan came up from behind her and embraced her. He didn't say anything but kept hugging her.

Fuji turned around and wrapped her arms around the male zealot. She sniffed so her tears wouldn't fall but they did.

Hidan led her to Kakuzu's bed and sat with her on his lap. She finally calmed down and fell asleep in Hidan's arms.

Fuji's words echoed in Hidan's mind._ 'I was so fucking weak!' _he cringed. _'He was cheating on me.'_ he was pissed. Whomever hurt a fellow Jashinist should be killed.

Hidan shut his eyes and fell asleep too.

* * *

Nitome and Tobi were playing Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Nitome was Sasori and Tobi was Tobi.

"Ha! Take that, Tobi!" Nitome victoriously said after giving Tobi a KO hit. The real Tobi sighed. "That's not fair! You play these video games more than Tobi!" he shouted making Nitome laugh.

"Don't worry! I stunk at video games too!" she stated with a smile. "The more you play the better you get!" That made Tobi smile from under his mask.

They continued playing while Deidara went to his room.

He flopped onto his bed and sighed. '_What the hell his wrong with me, un?!_' he thought. '_I don't love her, right? No that'd be wrong, un. We're going back_  
_to our world in a few days...but still...'_the blonde stayed in his room for a few hours in his thoughts.

Tobi and Nitome stopped playing after Tobi fell asleep in the middle of it.  
Kakuzu and Itachi helped Nitome put the sleeping boy on the couch to rest.

Nitome walked into her room to get on the computer for a while. She like getting on her laptop for 3 hours at a time watching, reading Anime related things. She was always like that, quiet, to herself.

She finally fell asleep while watching an episode of Clannad her second favorite anime.

Deidara walked out of his room when he heard a scream come from the calm chick's room. He went to investigate it, as he looked in the room he noticed Nitome with her arms crossed, asleep next to her laptop.

Deidara went to turn it off when he saw to Nagisa and Tomoyo kissing after he had proposed to her. The scene made the blonde blush while he put Nitome in her bed.

As he was about to leave Nitome was still clutching onto his arm, tightly. Deidara sighed and sat next to the sleeping chick, then Nitome moved closer to the artist with her head on his chest. It wasn't long before the  
blonde fell asleep too.

(** shopping can be exhausting lol )**

Nitome was half asleep when she felt something warm, she opened her bluebonnet eyes and looked up to see that she was lying on a sleeping Deidara. She looked at her clock to see she's been sleeping for about an hour.

Deidara opened his eyes and looked down to the calm chick. She only asked one thing. "We didn't do _it_, did we?" Deidara chuckled at her calmness.

"Unfortunetly no, un." he said as Nitome got off of him. Deidara lifted himself of Nitome's bed while she did the same. Nitome walked to the bathroom to brush down her bedhead. Deidara went to get some tea.

As she began brushing the knots out of her long, black hair she kept thinking of the earlier events. '_Weird. Well, that's how it is now ever since they got here.'_ she frowned._ 'But still, its been weird, like weird. I can't love Deidara_  
_can I? He's going back to the Naruto Universe in a few days and I don't think I can go through that 'heartbreak'. And he's an anime character!'_she mentally slapped herself. "Godammit!"

She rushed into her room and turned off her laptop with a sigh. She decided to go to the top of the roof to think.

Nitome walked into the living room to see Kisame, Shima and Tobi playing her Xbox 360 kinect Dance Central 3. Deidara, Kakuzu and Itachi were on the couch watching in embarrassment.

"Where are you going, Nitome-chan?" Tobi asked while he and the fangirl were beating at _'Scream'_.

"I'll be back, guys." she said while she opened the door. "Don't be out too late!" Shima chuckled. Nitome laughed  
as she closed the door.

* * *

Fuji and Hidan finally woke up from their slumber and began reading some manga and comics Fuji bought.  
"This comic is fucking awesome!" Hidan declared with a smirk, still reading Bleach chapter 1.  
Fuji chuckled. "I know! I've been a fan of the manga for years." she stated.

"But I'm still a bigger fan of yours." she said with a blush. The male zealot gave her a smile and leaned in close and kissed her, causing Fuji to turn bright red. They kissed again but it was more passionate. Hidan's tongue gained entrance to Fuji mouth while she did the same, exploring the male Jashinist's mouth. Their tongues wrestled while Hidan straddled Fuji, with their mouths still connected. He led kisses down to her throat and bite down in her shoulder, drawing blood.

As moans escaped from both of the zealots, Hidan began groping the female priest's breasts through her shirt, making her moan more. Fuji started pulling Hidan's shirt off, after that she started at pants. Hidan already took off Fuji's shirt and was down to her cargo pants too.

Hidan undid the female Jashinist's bra and fondled her breast roughly making her vocal. He captured her nipple in his mouth while her kept rubbing and pinching the other one. Fuji let out moans of pleasure while she finally took  
the male zealot's pants off, leaving him in his boxers.

Fuji pushed Hidan back, straddling him, she kissed him roughly while her hand lend down to his lower parts. Hidan groaned as she wrapped her hand around his hard member through his boxers. She slipped her hand past the elastic and gripped his manhood with a grin. Hidan inhaled sharply as she pulled his shorts down and kitty licked the tip.

"Stop fucking around!" he whined. Fuji smirked while she deepthroated the silver-hair priest making him moan with pleasure. Her hot mouth and tongue around his member was heaven, she sucked harder and harder until Hidan was almost close. Hidan whined when she stopped. "Not yet." she snickered until he tackled her.

It was his turn now. He ripped of her underwear and inserted one finger making Fuji moan. Hidan removed his finger and licked her juices making her blush in the process. His brought his head down and began eating her out, Fuji held her moans in for fear of someone walking in on them. Hidan didn't like this so he sucked harder and inserted 2 fingers, thrusting them rapidly. Fuji couldn't hold the moans in anymore and let out a loud moan. Hidan smirked in victory as he pulled away from her before she could cum, revenge is sweet. She whined at the lose of contact while Hidan positioned himself at her entrance.

She nodded an 'OK' as Hidan penetrated her, Fuji groan out of lust and wrapped her legs around Hidan's waist as he continued pounding into her at a rough rate. Fuji moaned until Hidan kissed her roughly muffling her sounds of pleasure. They got into a rhythm as Hidan thrusted into her tight core. "So fucking tight!" Hidan groaned then Fuji  
could feel her climax coming when her stomach started feeling tight.

Hidan kept thrusting as her walls tightened around his member, causing him to let out sounds of lust when he finally came inside of her. He pulled out and landed next to her while she cuddled next to him.

"Hmm, having sex with my idol was better than I imagined." the Jashinist female confessed, tracing invisible lines on the male zealot's bare chest. Hidan chuckled while he stared at the ceiling. "Fuck yeah, that was fucking epic."  
Fuji sighed in content as she laughed inwardly. '_Best fucking day ever!_'

* * *

While Shima and Tobi were finished playing Dance Central 3 they started another game, Grand Theft Auto 5. Kakuzu seemed intriuged by the game for its stealing money, cars and more money. Itachi was at the table sipping tea with Kisame while Deidara was chilling out on the couch, staring at the clock.

He narrowed his eyes. '_She's been gone for a few hours now._' he looked at Shima whose eyes were glued to the t.v. screen. "Shima, Nitome's been gone for hours, think she's alright, un?"

"Yeah, she probably went on her usual route, around the city. A walk through the park, a stop by the dango shop and jumping over rooftops." she explained not taking her eyes of the screen.

Deidara's eyes opened wide. "What? Why, un?" Shima chuckled lightly. "Something she does to feel more like a ninja. And to get out of everyday life of a young lady. I wanna go all the time but she never let's me! She says its something she need to do by herself, so I leave it alone."

Deidara nodded while they continued with their game, looked out the glass door with concern.

* * *

Nitome was on the rooftop of the hotel looking at all the people below with seriousness in her eyes. She put her foot on the ledge, about to jump off like the ninja in Naruto do, but reality hit her in the face. She knew she wouldn't be able to survive a fall like that from a 50 stories high building. She took her foot down from the ledge, knelt down and laid her crossed arms on the ledge. She sighed as thoughts ran through her mind.

_'I wonder, if they can get back should I go with them?'_ she frowned._ 'But Norio-san, Shima, everyone here. I would miss them and I think the feeling would be mutual.' __  
_

She sighed contently as the cool breeze went through her pitch-black hair. _'But still, it would be great to be able to use the chakra inside me.' _

She got up and walked to a one of the many solar panels in the hotel building and pulled two lawn-chairs out from under them. Nitome sat in on and looked at the sky, usually she'd be in bed but since she's suspended until further notice she could stay out all night for all she cared. She put her hands on the back of her head and laid back in her lawn chair and stared into space. (loner much?)

* * *

Deidara had enough. Nitome wasn't home for hours on end, Tobi, Shima and Kakuzu were going TOO far on the video games, Itachi puked from drinking too much tea, it took 5 minutes for everyone to find out Fuji and Hidan had sex and Kisame was...sleeping. _  
_

Deidara decided to go out and look for Nitome, needing much time alone from everyone else. He walked out the door and down the main hallway, casually sneaking past the doormen. He looked everywhere but could find the missing chick, he was very concerned at this point and was running across the rooftop back to the hotel.

Once her landed on the roof he noticed Nitome sitting in her chair asleep, he let out a sigh of relief, know she was ok. _'Why the hell do I even care, un?!' _ He thought while he walked quietly up to her.

Nitome was only half asleep when she heard footsteps headed for her. She opened her eyes and pulled out a kunai as she jumped over the figure and held the kunai against the figures back. Nitome blinked to realize the figure was Deidara with a brow raised.

"What are you doing, un?" he asked making her blush. "Well, I heard footsteps so..I." she stuttered. "Ittai nani! Sore wa yoi iiwake ni wa narimasen yo!" she muttered to herself, claiming that was a stupid excuse.

She put the kunai back in her ninja pouch. Deidara turned around to face the calm chick. "I think your getting a little too paranoid Nitome, un." she sighed. "Whatever, this happened 3 times before so I'm a little jumpy up, but I gotta keep my guard up anyway."

Deidara furrowed his brows._ 'This has happened before, with other people, un.'_ Nitome chuckled lightly at the blonde's serious face. "Didn't think you'd be so worried about me, Deidara." The artist blushed slightly at the calm chick's words.

"Shima wanted me to check on you, un." he lied crossing his arms. Nitome sat back down in her chair. "Have a seat." she offered Deidara with a smile. He sat down and looked at Nitome."So, why do you have 2 chairs here, un? Shima told me you liked doing this alone." she looked at the blonde. "Sometimes Norio-san, Shima or my friend Oki would come up her with me. So I keep 2 up here just in case." she turned towards her. "Nitome can I ask you a few questions about this world, un?" he asked looking at the tall building across from him. "Shoot." was Nitome's only reply.

The blonde cleared his throat. "How do you guys know us, like you said we were famous here, yet we've never been in this world, un." Nitome blinked. "Well, its hard to explain. You see here you guys kinda have a T.V. show here, and alot of people here love it so much that we wanna be ninja too." she confessed. "But alot of people say that only weirdo's like that show." she frowned. "Next question?" Deidara just looked at Nitome with a smirk.

"Ok, how do we have our own T.V. show, un? Really, I've never seen any camera's in the hideout, hmm." he explained with the smirk still on his face. Nitome didn't know whether or not to tell him he's an anime character, she worried it might tear apart the fabrics of the universe! She sighed, she was getting dramatic.

"Well, you guys are in a anime, as in you guys are drawn." she plainly put out there calmly but on the inside she was freaking out._ 'Oh Kami! Oh, no! I'm so dead!'_ Deidara looked confused.

"OK, so you're saying we're not real, un?" he asked offended. Nitome sighed. "Well yes. But a week ago we found out you're not." she said with humor in her voice. "Even though you guys were villains in the show, you guys are the heroes to me." Deidara smiled at the calm chick before motioning her to continue.

"I don't know if you wanna hear my backstory, Deidara." she warned with a chuckle. "I do, un!" he yelled leaning closer to Nitome. "Fine, fine. Ok it all started in my childhood." she said sarcastically. Deidara pursed his lips.

She laughed some more. "Ok, ok. Here's the real story, when I was born I had a good life, enough clothes, food and love from my parents. But when my dad was K.I.A (killed in action) my mom had trouble supporting us. She worked double shifts but it never seemed like enough. When I was 5 she was killed when a man shot her for her paycheck."

She frowned. "Then I was put in an orphanage, it was OK that's when the other kids introduced me to anime, we got into it. Started dressing like our favorite characters and running around the building." she cracked a small smile at the memory. "Then when I was 6 1/2 I was adopted by Norio-san. I called him 'San' for some reason, a cute nick-name I guess. We hung out like friends and he was good father. Then 9 nine years later I was 16 and he had to go on more and more business meeting in places farther and father away. Then around 3 years ago everyone at school found out I still liked anime, and shunned me. I knew most of them like anime but I didn't wanna throw them under the bus. It's mostly Makoto's fault. She broadcasted the entire thing when she found out. The next year I couldn't take it anymore so I started..." She tightened her fist with tears in her eyes. "I started cutting my self."  
she confessed, rubbing the scars on her wrists.

That made Deidara's eyes go wide._ 'Wow, she's tried ending her own life.'_ Nitome continued. "But then one day at school Shima was there. She transferred there and we became friends and she like anime too. When she showed me your guys' show I was hooked. I became stronger mentally and physically, I stopped trying to commit suicide and began hanging out with Shima. If it wasn't for her and Naruto I don't think I'd be here today." she stated looking at the dark blue sky.

Deidara left it alone at that and sat there with the calm chick. Nitome smiled and closed her eyes. Deidara was glad Shima was friends with her, it'd be a pity to not have met Nitome.

Nitome turned towards the blonde, leaned in close and kissed him. Deidara was surprised but went with it. Nitome wrapped her arms around the artist's neck and deepened the kiss. Deidara's tongue entered her mouth while she did the same. They kissed for about 5 minutes until she ended it.

Deidara blinked. "So I take it you _really_ like me, un." he said with a smirk. Nitome blushed and nodded, making Deidara chuckle. "Yeah, I wanted to do that before you guys left." she declared with a smile.  
He took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the entrance to the hotel. "We're gonna finish this in your room, un." he said making Nitome turn a dark shade of red.

* * *

**Ken: Chapter done! **

**Nitome: Can't wait...*blushes***

**Deidara: Yeah...*blushes***

**Hidan: Enough with the fucking blushing! **

**lol**


	15. Nitome and Deidara

**Ken: I suck so bad!**

**Hid: You can't be _that_ bad **

**Ken: Not like _THAT!_**

**Hid: Whatever...lol**

**(Lemon Warning!)  
**

* * *

Deidara walked Nitome to her room, passing Shima, Tobi and Kakuzu who were currently beating each others asses at another video game. Itachi went to go to bed while Kisame was fixing up some dessert.

Deidara and Nitome continued making out as the artist led her to her bed. He sat down on her bed while she sat on his lap, with their lips still connected. Nitome began to run her hands through the blonde's hair as he did the same.

Their tongues fought for a minute or two while muffled moans could be heard coming from each other.

Deidara began taking her shirt of while he gently pushed Nitome onto her back, the calm chick started rubbing her feet together from the wonderful feeling that the artist was giving her, she's never experienced something like this.

Deidara moaned while Nitome rubbed his chest under his shirt. She finally took it off and caressed his back he pressed their chests together. He unclipped her bra to see her very developed breast and started rubbing them until Nitome turned away. "Are we...going too far, un?" he asked concerned. Nitome blushed. "N-no, it's just..." she covered her breast.

Deidara smirked. "You're embarrassed, aren't you, un?" Nitome nodded until Deidara started squeezing them again, with his mouth hands licking and sucking them, making her moan in the process. Deidara continued kissing her, muffling her moans. "Don't be, un." Deidara stated while he continued.

Nitome gasped as the blonde replaced one of his hands with his own mouth and sent the hand downwards to her womanhood. He slipped his hand under her pants and underwear, making the calm chick shiver at the contact. His mouth hand licked her clit before going all the way, making her shut her eyes to keep the noise she was making down.

Deidara pulled her pants off with ease while still kneading her breast. She blushed some more as the blonde took off his pants, to see him wearing dark blue boxers.

"..." Nitome didn't say a word while the artist's hand kept licking and sucking her womanhood, she tried to keep the noise to a minimum, but it's hard when you're a virgin.

She couldn't hold it in anymore once she came onto his hand. Breathing heavily she turned dark red as Deidara seductively licked her juices off his hand. Deidara smirked as he studied the calm chick's face.

Deidara took off his boxers, earning a shy gasp from Nitome. She covered her eyes blushing like crazy, she read 1,000's of fanfictions of Deidara, lemon and lemon, she's the one who could stomach a yuri story, was embarrassed to see the one she's had a crush on for years, ...'thing'.

Deidara smiled at the sight before him, Nitome covering her eyes, too embarrassed to look at his manhood. He took hold of her hands and put them on the sides of her.

She opened her eyes but kept them on Deidara, not daring to look further down. Deidara chuckled. "You seem very _childish_ about this, you sure you wanna do this, un?" that made Nitome irritated. "N-no, its just.." she mumbled something else that blonde couldn't make out.

"What was that, un?" he asked with a smirk.

"I've never..." she mumbled.

"I'm guessing you wanna stop so I'll go, un." he said teasingly, getting up from the bed.

Nitome's eyes opened widely. "I've never seen a cock before, alright?!" she shouted quietly. She turned crimson red when she saw Deidara manhood, he was **bigger** than she thought, she could tell he was hard.

She tried not to fangirl faint or nosebleed at the scene. "Ok, that's a good excuse, un." the blonde smirked again. Nitome kept staring at the bed trying not to make eye contact.

Deidara lifted her face to his as he kissed her again, as he positioned himself at her entrance. "You ready, un?" he asked polity between kisses. Nitome nodded with a shy smile as the blonde put in the tip of his erection inside. He slowly entered and kissed Nitome's tears, trying to distract her from the pain of her barrier being broken.

Nitome breathed heavily as Deidara was completely inside of her, she nodded again to insure him to continue. Deidara slowly began thrusting into her trying to be as gentle as possible, but it almost wasn't. She was so tight, it felt so good, but Deidara controlled himself from going crazy.

"G-go faster!" she begged the blonde. Deidara happily obliged and gradually picked up speed, groaning from the awesome experience of his cock in her womanhood. Nitome blushed slightly as she looked at Deidara, he looked hot with sweat glistening on his body, she moaned as he kissed her while rubbing her breast.

She felt a tight feeling in her stomach, knowing that she was close. Deidara was close too, but he kept thrusting wanting this to be a good experience for Nitome.

Nitome finally came shouting "Deidara!", Deidara came too the feeling of Nitome's walls clamping around his member was too much for him, he moaned "Nitome!" . As Nitome road out her orgasm, the artist continued pounding into her warm core, groaning in pleasure. He stopped after he came a and collapsed beside the calm chick.

Both breathing heavily the two cuddle next to each other. Nitome closed her eyes. "So, that's what doing it feels like. No wonder alot of people do it." Deidara chuckled. "So, was this like a 'one night stand' un?" Nitome sighed.  
"I have no idea, considering that you guys are going back in a few days maybe." Deidara frowned. It was like they were friends with benefits, nothing more. He put on a fake smile. "Yeah."

Deidara looked at Nitome to see she was already asleep, nuzzled next to him. He sighed and went to sleep too.

* * *

**Ken: I feel so freakin' dirty! I gotta take a shower!**

**Hidan: Can I join you? *smirk***

**Ken: *blushes* I don't think Fuji would like that.**

***points to a pissed off Fuji behind Hidan***

**Hidan: FUCK! **


	16. Jashinist'ing'

**Ken: Violence Alert! Violence Alert! Blood and 'gore'! You have been warned! ****  
**

**Ken: P.S. My bro gave me the idea for this chapter! lol  
**

* * *

Hidan and Fuji were at the table, bored out their minds. Fuji looked at him. "Got any fucking ideas? I'm bored as hell."

That statement made the male zealot smirk. "Lets go give Lord Jashin some fucking sacrifices!" Fuji frowned. "But how the hell do we do that? Those dumbass cops might track us down."

Hidan chuckled. "Fuck that noise! We'll go at night and by the time those fuckers come we'll be long gone, and as long as there's no fucking witnesses we'll be fine."**  
**

Fuji felt assured, also by the fact she could use her chakra now, she and Hidan should be fine. "Alright, I know a secluded area where there's only homeless people and hobos. We'll go later."she smirked at Hidan to returned one.

She was excited, she's never got to kill anyone before, so it was gonna be a exhilarating experience.

* * *

It was around midnight when Fuji and Hidan got dress in dark clothing, even though Hidan was wearing his Akatsuki cloak. They went up the roof and at leaping onto others, heading for the vulnerable sacrifices. Fuji was nervous as they ran up a tall skyscraper, she's never killed anyone but she wasn't about to back down now.

Hidan turned his head towards the female Jashinist. "Nervous?" she nodded with a smile. "Don't be, it's feels fucking great the first time you do it." he assured. She sighed as the landed atop of another building. "Alright, but if I passed out it's from the pressure, not the fucking blood." she joked.

They ran across more rooftops as they closed in on their targets. Fuji took out a kunai Hidan gave to her while he did the same. They snuck up behind an unsuspecting homeless man who was by himself by the docks, Hidan raised his weapon and sliced the man cheek causing blood to spill out. The man yelled in pain as he held his bleeding cheek.

He looked behind him to see Hidan in his Jashin Ritual form, after ingesting the man's blood. Fuji watching as she saw Hidan turned black and white, the moonlight shining off his kunai, making the Jashin symbol out of blood with his foot. The man's eyes widen in fear, and began running away from the immortal, but before he could get far Hidan stabbed himself in his leg, causing the man to collapsed and hold his injured leg.

Hidan smirked as he stabbed his arm and groaned in ecstasy, while Fuji watched in fascination behind a wooden crated. _'Whoa, this was cool in the anime, but in real life, its FUCKING epic!'_ she thought to herself.

The man held his bleeding arm was he yelled in pain again as Hidan took the kunai to his midsection. The man coughed up blood, he squinted his eyes, for his sight was diminishing. "W-why?" he wheezed out.

Hidan smirked before saying. "_Divine judgement awaits heathens ignorant to the pain of others._" Then he plunged the kunai into his heart, looking up at the sky. "So...good..." The man clutched his heart before falling over...dead.

Hidan returned to his normal form, pulling the kunai out of himself before walking up to Fuji. "So, you fucking liked the show?" he smirked. Fuji got up from behind the crate, looking surprised. "Fuck yeah!" she yelled. Hidan laughed before he had on a serious face.

"Come on, we gotta go." he said while jump onto the building behind them with Fuji not far behind. The two ran across more rooftops at ninja speed while they searched for more victims. "You're turn is next, Fuji." the silver-haired priest declared. Fuji nervously smiled at him. "Ok, but what if I can't fucking go into the Jashin form? Will I die?" she asked concerned. Hidan narrowed his eyes at the ground. "We're just gonna have to find out."

* * *

They stopped by a another dock on the other side of the city, seeing another homeless man by himself, picking through the trash. Fuji swallowed nervously until Hidan nodded, motioning her to go. She walked quietly up behind the man with kunai in hand.

She got a grip and sliced the man's arm open, blood spilling everywhere. The female priest reluctantly licked off the man's blood from the kunai while the man screaming in agony, holding his arm.

He looked at her. "Please, s-stop!" he begged her, but she didn't flinch. She blinked to see her skin changing colors, her whole body turned black with white lines. Her eyes went wide in wonder. _'Holy fuck.'_ she thought as she looked up at Hidan, who was watching her from atop the building behind her. She created a Jashin symbol and started.

Fuji stabbed the kunai into her leg, waiting for it to hurt like hell, but it actually felt _good_. She sighed in relief before stabbing stabbing her arm too, while the man screamed again, panting heavily from the pain he was receiving.

Fuji smirked. "For Jashin-sama!" she yelled, plunging the kunai into her own heart. The man felled to the ground, while a pool of blood began to form under him.

Fuji took the kunai out with a groan and laughed lightly. 'Holy shit! I can't believe I did that!' she thought, turning back to normal, jumping onto the building. She ran up to Hidan who felt really proud of his 'apprentice'.

"Well, now you are a _real_ Jashinist." Hidan stated with humor in his voice while Fuji stuck her tongue at him. They jumped across **more** rooftops back to the hotel.

Fuji and Hidan snuck back inside to wash the 'evidence' off them selves. Fuji looked at her stab wounds, they were almost healed. She smirked. '_I am now fucking immortal!_' she squealed to herself before getting into the shower.

* * *

**Ken: I feel so evil! MAWHWHWHWH! **

**Everyone: O_0?!**

**Ken: RIP the hobos...lol**

(P.S. I have nothing against homeless people! Its just it would be easier to kill them, cause no one would really miss them.)


	17. Oki Who?

**Ken:I'm so tired!**  
**Tobi: Why are you always tired, Ken-chan?**  
**Dei: She's acting like an average teenager.**  
**Ken: Maybe my age is catching up to me.**  
***turns into dust***  
**Tobi and Dei: O_0!?**

* * *

Nitome lazily opened her eyes, her mind wide awake. She groaned from the sunlight beaming in her face. She yawned and leaped out her bed, she looked back to see Deidara still asleep. She blushed and sighed and put a t-shirt and shorts on before leaving her room.**  
**

The calm woman walked into the living room to see Kakuzu asleep on the couch, and didn't look very comfortable. She went into the kitchen to heat up some water, still tired from yesterdays events. After Nitome left the teapot on the stove to heat up she took a seat on the couch, turning the T.V. on.

The miser groaned from the sound coming from the television and looked at Nitome with narrowed eyes. "Turn it down." he order before turning over. Nitome scoffed. "Well, good morning to you too,_ Kuzu._" Kakuzu growled lightly before trying to fall asleep again.

Nitome leaned back against the couch. "So, may I ask _why_ you're sleeping on the couch? You have a bed."

The miser sighed in annoyance. "That idiot and his girlfriend have a** lot** more in common then we thought. Sleeping in a room with Hidan, the snore machine, was bad enough but now that she's there...oh kami. I could barely sleep! And the I found out that she's immortal too, so now that I can't kill either of them now my life it a living hell!" his eye twitched in anger while Nitome shook her head.

She knew how he felt, same thing happened when she was younger, having to sleep next to a kid who snored like a 30 year old man.

Nitome walked back to the kitchen to check on the water and left the miser in peace. As she poured the water into a cup she felt hand wrap around her waist. She turned her head to see Deidara with a smile on his face. She smiled to while she dipped the green tea bag in the cup, while Deidara began to kiss her neck. "Good morning, Nitome, un." he greeted.

Nitome rolled her eyes. "Yes, good morning, Deidara." The blonde chuckled. Nitome took a sip of her tea trying to prepare breakfast, but the artist kept her in his embrace. She pursed her lips. "Come on, I'm hungry after last night!" she whispered. But Deidara held her captive. She laughed some more while she finally escaped the blonde's grasp. "You do know I can hear you two?" the miser asked from the living room, under his blanket, causing the two to blush.

* * *

Kisame woke up with a yawn, stretched and hopped out of bed, well sorta. The blue-skinned shinobi 'crawled' out of bed, pulling himself across the floor lazily. He groaned and pulled himself onto his feet and walked into the bathroom to brush his 'fangs'. After that the shark shinobi staggered out the door and into the kitchen to see Nitome and Deidara flirting with each other, unaware of Kisame.

"Good morning!" he purposely shouted, surprising the two. He smiled in victory. "Good morning, Kisame." Nitome greeted with a smile. Deidara waved lightly at the shark. "What's for breakfast?" the shark asked while his stomach growled out of hunger, taking a seat at the table.

"I'm making some tamagoyaki (rolled up omelets)" the calm chick stated while taking out a carton of eggs. Deidara joined the shark at the table while looking at Nitome's butt, Kisame rolled his eyes. "You gotta be less obvious, Deidara." Kisame whispered causing the blonde to blush and glare at him.

The blue-skinned shinobi chuckled, with Nitome over hearing. "What's so funny?" she asked clueless. Kisame just laughed through his teeth while Deidara avoided eye contact. "Nothing, Nitome-chan." he said still laughing.

She made an annoyed face at Kisame before going back to cooking. Deidara sighed in relief, glad that Kisame didn't rat him out. They sat in peace until Tobi came out into the room stretching.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" the boy yelled making Kakuzu throw a lamp at him. The other shushed him after Tobi dodged the incoming object. "Sorry, Kakuzu-san!" he whispered while the miser grunted. Nitome sighed. "You're gonna pay for that lamp!" she said angrily. Kakuzu didn't reply.

Nitome continued cooking while Tobi took a seat at the table. "Did senpai and Nitome-chan have a good sleep-over?" the boy asked making the two blush furiously while Kisame laughed.

"W-what, un?" Deidara asked glaring at Tobi. Kisame laughed even harder. "Hahahahaha!" Nitome blushed and tried to look like she was too busy cooking to answer. Tobi tilted his head in confusion. "Well, senpai, when Tobi was about to go to bed he saw you and Nitome-chan in Nitome-chan's bed sleeping, like a sleep-over!" he stated giddily. Kisame howled with laughter while he slammed his hand on the table.

Deidara slammed his face onto the table in embarrassment. "Shut up, Tobi, un!" Kisame leaned in next to the blonde. "But really, did you have a _good_ sleep-over, Deidara?" he asked with a grin. Tobi laughed at Deidara's expression. "It's OK, senpai, you're not too old to have a sleep over!" Nitome felt like she was gonna die of embarrassment.

She turned around to see Itachi finally awake. "Good morning, Itachi." she greeted while raven just waved. He took a chair at the table as Kisame filled him in on what's happened making Itachi look at Deidara like he was saying 'Really?'. Nitome finished making 5 tamagoyaki and served them to the hungry Akatsuki members.

* * *

Fuji woke up from the sound of laughter coming from the living room. She got up out of the sleeping bag to see Hidan coming out of the shower. "Morning, Hidan." she yawned.

He smiled. "How does it feel being immortal?" She shrugged. "The same I guess, but now I don't live in fear of being killed." They chuckled while the purple-eyed priest put some boxers on with Fuji watching.

Hidan turned his head towards her with a smirk while she blushed and turned away, looking at Kakuzu's bed. "Hey, wear's the old man?" Hidan just shrugged. "Hell if I know." Fuji sniffed the air. "Come on, I smell tamagoyakis!" she said while she opened the door with Hidan right behind her.

The Jashinist's walked into the living room to see everyone in the kitchen while Kakuzu was on the couch asleep. "So that's where the old fucking man was." Fuji stated while she and Hidan sat at the coffee table. "Oi, we'll take two fucking omelets!" the male priest 'ordered' making Nitome glare at him.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll get yours." she said flipping another omelet. Hidan sighed in aggravation while Fuji turned on the T.V., and was watching Dragon Ball Z. (whoo!)

Tobi smiled at Nitome. "Nitome-chan is a good chef!" Nitome smiled back. "Thank you, Tobi, but I'm not _that_ good. You should try Shima's cooking." She said carrying two plates of omelets to the Jashinists before hearing someone knock on the door (Que Kakuzu groaning.)

She opened the door to see Oki, her friend who was also a bellhop. His blue dyed hair and brown eyes. He looked cute in his bellhop outfit, not that Nitome would notice.

"Oh, hey, Oki!" she greet as she motioned the boy inside. "Yes, hello to you too, Nitome-san. I've been meaning to talk to you for a few days, but you were out." he stated, Nitome smiled a 'sorry' at him. "Goman, Oki. I was busy, so what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked. He pulled out 2 tickets out of his pocket and handed them to Nitome.

Nitome's eye opened wide as she read what the tickets were for. "Holy crap! You got me 2 tickets for Psy live?!" she asked staring at the tickets. Oki nodded. "E e, sore wa watashi ga kyonen no tanjōbi ni anata o ataeta damu 1 ni purezento o oginau iru." he said explaining it was a makeup gift for the dumb one he got her last year on her birthday. Nitome was jumping for joy on the inside.

She gave him a quick hug before running to her room to call Shima. Oki sighed happily as he went into the kitchen a pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge. Deidara glared at him while chewing his tamagoyaki. Tobi smiled at the other boy. "Hello! I'm Tobi!" Oki smiled in return. "Hi Tobi, I'm Oki, a friend of Nitome-san."

Tobi took a sip of his juice. "This is Deidara-senapi, Itachi-san and Kisame-san" he pointed to the couch. "Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san and Fuji-chan!" he said making most of them glare at the masked Uchiha.

Nitome came back from her room wearing a blue shirt and jeans with tickets in hand. "Don't worry, Oki, I'll pay you back!"

The bellhop put his hand up like a stop sign. "Iya, okurimono no thats. Anata wa, watashi ni hensai suru Nitome-san o hitsuyō to shinai." he said, saying it's a gift and she doesn't need to pay him back.

Nitome gasped when she noticed she forgot to introduce Oki to everyone. "I'm so sorry, um...everyone this is-" "No worries, Nitome, Tobi already introduced me to everyone." Oki explained making Nitome sigh.

The bellhop headed out the door with a 'Sayonara!" waving to everyone.

Nitome smiled and went back to making the tamagoyakis. Hidan smirked. "Is that your fucking ex-boyfriend?" Nitome scoffed. "No, he's a friend." Fuji snickered. "Ok, ok. Whatever you say."

She smirked looking at a seemingly jealous Deidara.

* * *

**Ken: This is juicy!**

**Dei: You're not gonna make me some type of jealous weirdo are you?**

**Ken: *scoffs* n-no! *_throws away jealousy script_***


	18. Where Are They?

**Ken: I've been baking cookies!**  
**Tobi: Ken-chan made Tobi Cookies!**  
**Itachi: You guys are going to get cavities.**  
**Tobi&Ken: Killjoy.**

* * *

It was raining as Sasori walked in the forest where their hideout laid in. He sighed at the rain feeling grateful that he had Hiruko to ride in and not having to get soaked.

The puppet finally arrived at the hideout and came out of his disguise. Sasori strolled into the living room, looking to see if anyone was inside, he searched in the kitchen, all the rooms, not a single soul.

Sasori gave up and went to make some tea when. "Sasori." The puppet turned around to see Zetsu coming out of the floor. "Zetsu, where is everyone?" Sasori asked crossing his arms. "I came to ask you to the same." the plant said.

**"They haven't been heard from for days on end."** Zetsu said with his whole body out of the floor. "Leader's getting impatient."

Sasori nodded. "I'll go look around the hideout one more time and search in the area, you can go look in the places they were assigned to go." Zetsu said a 'bye' while he exited the room through the floor.

Sasori groan in annoyance as he looked around the hideout again, he hated wasting his time. 'Their S ranked criminals, they can take care of themselves.' he thought as he walked down the hallway when he heard a strange sound coming from Tobi's room. As Sasori went to investigate he saw Tobi's laptop on.

Even though he didn't like to snoop through other people's stuff he had to, just in case it was something involving the disappearance of the other Akatsuki members. As he read the email Sasori was baffled.

_'Hello, anyone from the Akatsuki I need your attention. Most of the Akatsuki members were transported into my world and they need to get back. You need to download this app to get them back, don't worry, their all OK. Sincerely, Nitome Taniguchi_.' the email wrote.

Sasori was conflicted, he needed to get the members back, but this whole this sounded suspicious. He groaned as he started downloading the app.

"This should be interesting." he said while he waited for the transporting app.

* * *

**Ken: Don't worry the story will get better!**

**Hidan: It was never fucking good.**

**Ken:I'll choke you! *strangles the priest***

**Hidan: F-fuck! Y-you! **


	19. So You Like Me?

**Ken:I love pie!**  
**Tobi: Tobi loves cookies!**  
**Ken:And we know Itachi loves dango!**  
**Itachi: -/_\-**

**(Side note all the OCs are OVER 18! My friend asked me that question. *facepalm*)  
**

* * *

After breakfast Hidan, Fuji and Tobi went to an arcade place downtown, Shima dragged Kisame and Itachi to the movies, Kakuzu went out to scam the scammers, so that left Nitome and Deidara alone. **  
**

Nitome was in her room listening to her Ipod waiting for everyone to come home while Deidara was in his room reading some manga he 'borrowed' from the immortal's room.

The artist sighed, he knew that Nitome wasn't his girlfriend, but he wished. He was so confused, they just met 5 days ago, they already have sex, and now they were going back to their world in like 2 days, and a long distance relationship wouldn't really work out, but he did like her. A lot.

Deidara went back to reading Ouran High School Host Club, trying to take his mind off things. _(that's not gonna help)_

* * *

Nitome was so bored she actually started twirling her hair with her finger, she got up from her bed, turned off her Ipod and walked to the kitchen. She pulled out two bags of chips and some candy, and walked to the blondes room.

Deidara looked up to see Nitome with junk food in hand with a smile. "I'm as bored as heck, so I'm gonna read some manga with you." she stated putting the stuff down. Deidara grinned and handed the calm woman a book while she sat next to him on his bed.

They read for few minutes until Deidara interrupted the silence. "Nitome, can I ask you something, un?" Nitome nodded as she took a bite of her apan. "Do you like me, like _more_ than a friend, un?" the blonde asked while Nitome swallowed her food.

"Yeah." was her reply still reading her manga. Deidara looked at her. "W-wait. What?" Nitome chuckled. "I said yeah, I do." Deidara just kept looking at her.

"So you like me, more than a friend but less than a boyfriend." he stated. Nitome shook her head. "No I do like you like a boyfriend its just...you guys are leaving soon and I don't know how Leader would like if his members were involved with people from another world." she stated while Deidara was so surprised, it's like she read his mind.

She blushed. "I'm really do like you, Deidara." she said when Deidara kissed her. Nitome smiled and continued reading while Deidara scooted closer to her. "Yeah, if I could I would stay in this world, un." he confessed while Nitome rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, but I know you have other responsibilities in your world, so don't let me get in the way." she said with a smile while Deidara nodded. "And you can stop being jealous of Oki-_kun,_ Deidara." she teased making the blonde blush slightly. "I-i wasn't, Nitome." he scoffed turning his head while Nitome chuckled taking another bite of apan.

* * *

**At the Arcade**

Fuji and Hidan were playing a first-person shooter game while Tobi was playing the kiddie games. "Fuck, I pretty fucking good at this!" the male zealot exclaimed killing another person. "Yeah, you're pretty good at games that require physical movements, I'll give you that." Fuji admitted shooting a guy in the head.

They continued while Tobi was racing another boy at Fast & the Furious. "Tobi's gonna beat you, Benjirou-san!" the masked Uchiha exclaimed, passing Benjirou's car. "Haha! It's not over yet, Tobi!" the boy shouted boosting up pass Tobi's car, crossing the finish line.

"Haha! You pay for the next game!" Benjirou stated proudly putting his hands behind his head. Tobi sighed. "Ok, ok, Benjirou beat Tobi fair and square." Tobi put 2 quarters in both games and began racing again.

"Hey, Fuji!" Hidan yelled at the shooting Jashinist female. "What?" she asked aiming for a enemy's head. "What do you fucking think the fucking lovebirds are doing?' he asked with a smirk awaiting her answer.

She made a face. "Just that!" The Jashinists snickered and continued shooting.

* * *

**At the Movies**

Shima, Kisame and Itachi were watching a thriller called Aragure. The fangirl was hiding her face behind Kisame's arm, she always did that when ever the chilling moving came on.

Kisame raised a brow. "Are you OK watching this movie, Shima?" he asked quietly. Shima nodded. "Yeah, I-i love movies that scare the crap out of me, but sometimes I get a little to scared." she confessed. Kisame handed the bucket of popcorn over to her. "Here, it helps ease the tension." Shima smiled and took a handful of popcorn.

Itachi sighed in annoyance, this movie was so clique that he already figured out the ending. The hero defeats the villain, gets the girl and respect. He got up from his seat and walked out the door into the main hallway and took a seat on a bench.

Shima looked at Kisame with a worried look. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked hoping she didn't to anything to annoy the raven. "Nah, Itachi-san's just like that, don't let it get to you." Kisame assured eating more popcorn.

Shima didn't feel very convinced, she got up and walked out to see is the raven was ok. As she walked down the hallway she noticed Itachi on a bench with his arms crossed, eyes closed. She sighed in relief. Shima strolled up to Itachi and smiled.

"Itachi, are you alright?" she asked nicely trying not to get on the Uchiha's bad side. "Yes, I'm fine." he stated coldly, still not opening his eyes. "Ok, just checking, cause I know you'd rather be going on missions than goofing off with a strange girl, Itachi." she assumed. Itachi didn't reply.

Shima got up and turned towards the raven. "Come back to the movie if you feel like it." she said walking to the theater. Itachi sighed followed the fangirl back into the theater. Shima smiled back at him and took hold his of hand and led him back to their seats.

* * *

**In Deidara's Room**

"Ok, eto...when you joined the Akatsuki did anyone mistake you for a girl?" Nitome asked the blonde, laughing at her own question. "Yeah, Hidan and Tobi. When they asked I blew their asses up, un!" Deidara exclaimed with grin.**  
**

Nitome took another pocky stick in her mouth. "Your turn." she said swallowing the sweet. "Um, have you ever stole something from a store?" he asked with a smirk. Nitome just looked like she was thinking. "Yeah, when I was 8 I stole this cute Bratz doll out its box and smuggled it in my packback, no one figured out it was me!" she confessed laughed at her crime.

"Ano, have you ever pleasured yourself with your mouth hands?" she asked causing Deidara blush and choke on his drink. "W-what?! No, I have not, un!" the blonde declared making Nitome laugh even harder, I think the beer Deidara ordered from room service has something to do with this.

Nitome took a swig from her cup of beer and laid down on the bed. She ate all her apan and tossed the wrapper in the trash can. Deidara sighed. "Alright, have you ever fantasized about me, un?" he asked while Nitome chugged some more of her beer.

"Y-yeah, *hiccup* I have Deidei!" she said embracing him around his waist. Deidara just chuckled and rubbed her head while laid down too.

Nitome sighed happily. "Hey, what would you rather do? Date Itachi or get beaten by his in a fight?" Deidara just scrunched up his face in anger. "Neither, I'd rather die, un!" he stated while Nitome almost busted a gut laughing too hard. Nitome grinned and her cheeks looked red from the beer. Deidara knew she never drank alcohol before so she was a bit on the tipsy side.

Nitome lifted her head and kissed the artist on the cheek before eating another pocky stick. Deidara started to play with her fingers while asking another question. "Do you like Sasori-no-Danna, un?" Nitome smiled. "Do you?" Deidara just blushed. "Hell no! I mean I have a respect for him, but not like **that**, un!" he shouted making Nitome snicker.

"I'm just playings, Dei! I do like him!" she said. "I like everyone in the Akatsuki!" Deidara shook his head. "You're no better than Shima." That made Nitome smirk. "Well DUH! I just keep my fangirl inside of me, instead of letting her out every time I see you guys." she stated before muttering something in Japanese.

Deidara left it at that as he took a gulp of his beer. Nitome was reading a manga...upside down. "Hey Nitome?" the artist asked. "Are you glad you gave your virginity to me, un?" Nitome could tell he was embarrassed. "Yeah, I know alot of people online who would do anything to do it with you." she admitted with a small smirk.

Deidara smiled and continued reading next to Nitome who was still drunk as hell. Nitome kissed him again, this time it was long and passionate. Deidara's tongue gained entrance to her mouth, as their tongues fought for a while Deidara slipped his hand under her shirt. But then.** *RING* *RING***

Nitome groaned in annoyance as she checked her phone, she gasped as she read a message from Tobi on Facebook.

_'Hello, I don't know whats going on but Leaders getting angry, so when can we 'telaport' them back here?'_ Nitome knew this looked like the work of Sasori, he was always impatient. Nitome texted him back, typing that they could do it tonight, at around 7 'o' clock.

Nitome frowned, she knew they had to go back, but she like a hole appeared in her heart. She knew she couldn't get too attached them, but it was utterly impossible. Now they were like family, but Nitome put on a smile and got up. "Well, you guys are going back to night." Deidara's eyes lit up. "Really?!" he asked excitedly. "Yeah, so I'll call Shima to pick up the Jashinist's and Tobi on her way home from the movies." She said opening the door.

Deidara was happy, they'd finally get back to their world, but he felt sad too. The blonde fell in love with Nitome and he could tell she did too. But they had missions to do and that came first, right?

Deidara followed Nitome out of the bedroom while she grabbed her purse, pulling out her Iphone, dialing in Shima phone number. Nitome waited as the phone rang. "_Hello_?" a voice on the other side said. "Hey, Shima, Sasori-san downloaded the app, they can go home tonight, I need you to get the Jashinist and Tobi and Kakuzu." Nitome said with a fake smile.

* * *

Shima was devastated, she grew to love the Akatsuki members. Shima muttered an 'OK' and hung up. Kisame and Itachi were talking a few feet away as Shima came running up to them. "Who was it?" the blue-skinned shinobi asked. Shima frowned. "You guys can go back to your world tonight." Kisame grinned.

"This is great!" the shark exclaimed. Itachi just nodded while Shima smiled too. "Yeah!" she said in fake happiness. She took Kisame by the hand and led them to the arcade.

* * *

**At the Penthouse**

Nitome and Deidara were sitting on the couch, waiting for the others to return. The blonde sighed, he didn't want to leave, but he belonged in his world, not her's. Nitome was feeling the same.

It took half an hour for everyone to finally arrive back to the penthouse, Tobi bought back a stuffed animal he won with his tickets. Hidan and Fuji got Nerf guns. Kakuzu scammed almost every scammer in the city. Kisame, Itachi and Shima bought back some buttery popcorn. ( yum)

Nitome sat everyone down to give some orders. "Alright you guys, since you all are going back tonight, gather up your things." Everybody nodded an OK before rushing off to their rooms. Shima and Fuji just sat there on the floor.

They both felt like someone plunged a knife in their hearts. ( Jewish mother? lol jk ) Nitome sat down with them. "I know it's hard but, we gotta let them leave. If they don't the whole Naruto show could be in jeopardy." she explained trying to calm the fangirl down who was currently crying softly, Fuji had on a sad frown but didn't shed a tear.

Nitome embraced Shima, trying to comfort her. Shima eventually sucked it up and tried to look happy for Kisame and Itachi. Fuji just crossed her arms. "We can't be fucking crying just because they're leaving, hell maybe they might come back." she said, Shima eyes opened wide. "Y-you really think so, Fuji?" the fangirl asked out of hope.

Fuji shrugged. "I said maybe." Nitome groaned. "You shouldn't be giving others a false sense of hope." Shima started tearing up again until Nitome alerted her of the Akatsuki members coming up behind her, with their cloaks on.

"Tobi got his akatsuki cloak and clothes on, Nitome-chan!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly sitting on the couch. Nitome smiled as she led Shima to the couch as well. Kisame noticed the dry tears on her face. "Shima are you alright?" he asked concerned. The fangirl shook her head. "I-i stubbed my toe on the leg of the coffee table, Kisame. I'm fine now" she stuttered. Itachi couldn't believe that Shima tried to lie to a ninja, it was futile.

Kisame mumbled an Ok while he sat at the table. Deidara sat next to Tobi while Hidan and Fuji sat on the floor. Kakuzu and Itachi joined Kisame at the table. They waited for an hour or two till it was ten to seven, Nitome turned on her laptop, she logged onto Facebook and typed to Sasori, telling him they were ready.

* * *

**In the Akatsuki Hideout**

Sasori activated the app when he noticed a premium package that goes along with it. Assuming this would speed up the process, the red head clicked the yes icon. He watched as a portal like object appeared in front of him, with colors of blue, purple and white. Sasori blinked. '_This is for real.'_ he thought. He sat down on a chair and waited for the other Akatsuki members to through saucer like portal. Sasori sighed impatiently as he stared at the portal.

* * *

**Ken:I'm so AWESOME!**

**Tobi: Yes, Ken-chan finally beat 'OMG' on hard!**

**Dei:That's not much of an accomplishment, un. **

**Ken&Tobi: -_- Shut up, UN! **


	20. See Ya

**Ken:It's so freakin' cold!**

**Kisame: Yeah, there's ice everywhere!**

**Ken: Let's go Ice skating!  
**

**Kisame: 0_o?!**

* * *

Nitome walked into her room turning on her laptop, she felt like she was about to explode. She typed in her password and activated the telaporting app. Nitome gasped as a portal like object appeared from the laptop. She ran her hand through it, it felt cool, like a summer breeze. She turned around as everyone came into her room.**  
**

Everyone looked in astonishment at the portal, it had a real/fake appearance."Holy fuck." the male Jashinist stated with his eyes wide open. Tobi and Deidara looked at it with amazement, Kakuzu and Itachi stayed silent. "This is gonna fun, is it safe, Nitome?" Kisame asked, flashing his sharp toothed grin. Nitome shrugged.

Kakuzu was the first to go through with good bye wave to the girls. Nitome and Shima waved back. _'Try not to be **too** cheap with the money you got, Kakuzu.' _ Nitome thought jokingly.

Hidan went next after Fuji gave him a good bye kiss(es). "Tell Leader I said 'fuck you'." the Jashinist female stated with a grin. "Alright, bye fuckers, and keep it up with the fucking sacrifices, Fuji!" Hidan said before running into the portal. Fuji smiled and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

Next was Kisame and Itachi. They walked up to the portal when Shima came up in front of Kisame. "Shima what're y-" Kisame was interrupted by another hug from the fangirl. Shima couldn't hold the tears back anymore and let them fall. "B-be careful, K-kisame." she sobbed, tightening her hug.

Kisame grinned and rubbed the top of her head. "Okay, Shima." the shark waved good bye before entering the portal, leaving Itachi with Shima. The fangirl walked up to the raven with her hands wiping her tears away, she embraced Itachi, he didn't run away this time. He didn't care if she hugged him or not anymore. "Good luck with Sasuke, Itachi-kun." she whispered causing the raven's eyes to widen slightly._ 'How does she-?'_ Shima release Itachi before crying again. The sharingan user stepped into the portal with a farewell look.

Nitome and Fuji said 'Bye' while Shima kept crying. Tobi walked up to her to comfort her before yelling "Bye-bye everyone!" the boy smiled. "Tobi's gonna miss Shima-chan, Fuji-chan and Nitome-chan!" The women said "Bye-bye to you too, Tobi." with humor in their voice(s). Nitome turned around to the others.

"Fuji, could you take Shima out into the kitchen? I think she needs something to calm her nerves." the calm woman said with a frown, looking at Shima still crying, with her arms wrapped around herself.  
Fuji nodded while she led Shima out the door, leaving Nitome alone with Deidara.

"So...this is it." Nitome stated looking at the floor. Deidara was silent, he too was looking at the floor. "Yeah, well, I best be going, un." he said walking towards the portal, but was stopped by Nitome, who was holding onto his arm.

_'If I don't do this before he leaves I'll never forgive myself.'_ she thought as she pulled the blonde's head down to hers. She kissed him with tears in her eyes. Deidara kissed back while wrapping his arms around her waist. _'I'm gonna miss doing this, un.'_ he thought.

They pulled apart, both sad from the loss of contact. Nitome patted the artist's arm with a sigh. "I'm ...I'm glad you and I got to hang out together for a few days, Deidara." she admitted, blushing lightly. Deidara nodded while he stepped into the portal, but before he was in all the way, he turned and smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Nitome, un." the blonde confessed as he waved farewell, walking into the portal.

* * *

Nitome held her tears back as she turned the app off and her laptop before heading out into the living room to join the other women. Fuji and Shima were drinking some champagne, the Jashinist female motioned the calm woman to get a glass.

Nitome took a seat next to Shima who poured Nitome a glass before chugging straight from the bottle.

Nitome sighed as she took a sip. _'Hope this doesn't turn into a problem.'_ she thought, hoping this whole thing turning the sweet, lovable Shima into an alcoholic. She cleared her mind of her depressing thoughts as she noticed something.

"Hey, Fuji?" she asked. "Yeah?" "How come you're the only one here who's not sad?" Fuji shook her head. "No, I am. It's just I don't show it." she took another sip. "It makes me look weak when I cry."

Nitome nodded understandingly while the woman sat there in silence together, mourning over the loss of their loves.

* * *

**Ken: So sad! *crying my eyes out***

**Ken: But don't worry this is only the ...middle! lol **


	21. Get Back To Work

**Ken: I need popcorn! (this is getting good!) **

***poof* **

**Ken: Yay! *chewing***

* * *

**In The Naruto Universe**

Sasori's brown eyes opened in surprise as all the 'missing' Akatsuki members walk casually, one by one out from the portal.

"Ahh, it's fucking good to be back, bitches!" Hidan exclaimed. Kisame looked back at the portal with amazement once again, he just loved going through that thing. Sasori sighed in relief that the others were back, then he noticed Deidara took the longest to arrive back, but paid it no mind.

Sasori turned the computer off, after everyone settle themselves on the couch in their living room Sasori had a few questions that he wanted answered. **  
**

"Where the hell were you guys?" he asked with a scowl. Kakuzu and Itachi just crossed their arms while Tobi began to explain. "Well, Sasori-san, we got sucked into the computer after Tobi agreed to be telaported to where Nitome-chan lives and we got stuck there until Sasori-san teleported us back." Sasori just looked him, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, it's fine as long as you guys are back."

Deidara smirked. "You missed me that much, Danna?" Sasori glared at the blonde. "No, Leader was wondering where his other members were when they disappeared, and me and Zetsu were assigned to find you all."

Everyone stayed silent. "Now, we gotta explain to Leader where you all were." the red head stated, heading out the door, with everyone else not so far behind.

Deidara leaned in next to Kisame. "Do you think we should keep the whole getting teleported into another world to ourselves, un?" Kisame shrugged as they all entered an empty room and stood on even sides along the walls.

They all held up a seal and sent out their thought waves to Pain, who was currently in Amegakure with Konan. _'Sasori, is everyone here?_' Pain asked coldly with impatience. Sasori sighed. _'Yes, Leader.'_ Tobi smiled._ 'Yes, Leader we're back from the other world!' _Everyone sent dirty faces to the boy, which went unnoticed by said boy.

_'What the hell are you doing, Tobi, un?!'_ the blonde thought as Pain narrowed his Rinnagan eyes at the masked Uchiha. _'What are you talking about, Tobi?'_ The boy looked up at the ceiling, thinking about his answer.

_'Well, before we could go on the mission Leader sent Tobi and Deidara-senpai on, Tobi clicked a button on his computer which made all of us go into another world!'_ Tobi explained with a smile._'But we got back!'_ Kisame, Deidara and Hidan looked like they were about to kill him right then and there.

Pain stared at the boy as if he was meant to be in an insane asylum. Most of the Akatsuki members waited in fear for the Leader's reply. _'I don't care as long as everyone is back to do the missions they were assigned to do.'_ Pain said calmly._ 'Good bye.'_ he said as he disconnected from the others.

Deidara, Kisame and Hidan sighed in relief before walking over to Tobi, who was scared to see what the 3 had to say to him.

"What the hell, Tobi, un?!" the blonde shouted. "You almost told Leader about the telaporter, un!" "Yeah, you're lucky Leader thinks this is just some stupid Tobi stuff!" Kisame growled. "Yeah, if that prick fucking found out he'd fucking make sure that we'd never go fucking back, you dumbass!" the zealot yelled holding up a fist at Tobi.

"W-we're going back?" Tobi asked, shaking off the insults. Deidara shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know, un." Hidan groaned in hunger as he left the room with everyone else, to the kitchen.

Kakuzu looked at the purple eyed priest with annoyance. "Hidan, we have to got on the mission we failed to complete." Hidan stuck up the finger at the miser as he shoved some food down his throat.

* * *

Deidara and Tobi headed out to the target they were assigned to terminate. The blonde looked up at the sky, staring into space. Who knew one week in another world could change someone so much? He shook his head of the thoughts of Nitome and her friends. He needed to concentrate on the mission, not a girl he fell in love with.

Tobi was no better. The boy felt sad at the loss of his friends, he got emotionally attached to the girls. They were good girls, like Tobi. (save for Fuji) Tobi grinned at the memories of Nitome-chan and Shima-chan, he felt somewhat guilty about leaving them there, alone. But he remembered there are no ninja in that world, so they were safe.

But that made Tobi stop in his tracks._ 'What if someone else teleports a dangerous ninja into they're world? That ninja could destroy that whole world! Nitome-chan, Shima-chan and Fuji-chan wouldn't stand a chance!'_ Tobi's heart was racing at the thought, the blonde turned around to see the masked Uchiha shaking in fear.

Deidara sighed. "Tobi, I know you miss them but we gotta complete this mission-" "Senpai!" the boy interrupted with distress. "Deidara-senpai, what if another person teleports an enemy ninja in their world, what-?" the boy was cut off by Deidara's hand on his shoulder.

"Tobi, you're being paranoid, un. They'll be fine." the blonde stated. "And I want you to focus on the mission, not on the girls, un. And keep the 'what if's out of your head!" Deidara stared at Tobi with a frown. The boy nodded and continued walking with the blonde. Deidara couldn't say that that _couldn't_ happen...could it?

* * *

**Ken: So beautiful! I deserve an emmy award!**

**Everyone: *facepalm* **


	22. It's Back To Normal?

**Ken: I feel like I'm directing a movie!**

**Dei: The story, please, un?**

**Ken: Be quiet, you depressing blonde!**

**Dei:?**

* * *

Life went on as usual for the women the week after all that happened. Nitome allowed Fuji to continue living in her penthouse, considering they kinda bonded. Nitome went back to school, because graduation was 1 week away, and Nitome didn't feel like repeating another grade.

Fuji got a job at a convenience store across the street, she hated it yet liked it at the same time. Most of the costumers were nice, the others were as rude as fuck.

Fuji kept learning how to control her chakra and even showed Nitome and Shima too. Nitome seemed less than enthusiastic about that, but learned a little. Shima on the other hand was having lots of trouble, she couldn't captured the concept of controlling chakra yet.

Aside from all that the woman became close friends, best friends.

* * *

Nitome hummed a tune in her head as she pulled her skirt up and around her waist. "Today is the last day of high school, then I'll have to go to collage." she said to herself, as she brushed her hair. She wanted to look nice for the first day of the rest of her adult life. Nitome walked out the door and down the main hallway into the elevator. She waited patiently as the elevator went all the way to the lobby, Nitome rushed out to see Shima and Fuji outside by a limo.

She chuckled. "Please tell me you guys didn't jack a car." Fuji scoffed. "Hell no. I learned along time ago that limos make horrible getaway cars." she mumbled the last part but Nitome could still hear her loud and clear.

Shima laughed at the two as she got into the limousine. "Come on, we're gonna be late for the graduation!" Nitome and Fuji followed as the driver took off to school.

* * *

Shima walked up to the stage as the man called her name. The man shook her hand as he handed her diploma over to her. The fangirl smiled and waved to her mom, brother and sister in the crowd as they waved and took pictures.

The man called the next young man next while Nitome looked out in the crowd, for Norio-san. She knew that he was really busy, trying to make money to support her and himself. Nitome sighed as she came to the conclusion that her adoptive father wasn't gonna show up, she also wished **they** were here too. She blinked at the man called her name.

Nitome could see Shima and Fuji giving her a thumbs up as she walked up to the man. Nitome straightened out her hat as the man handed her her diploma. Nitome smiled while she shook his hand before walking off the stage.

Shima bear-hugged her while Fuji grinned. "Well, now you're officially a fucking adult!" she said fiddling with her rosary. Nitome smiled back. "Yeah, but now I feel old." she said with humor in her voice. Shima and Fuji chuckled at the joke as the fangirl's family walked up to them.

"Shima, we're going home, you gonna go out with Nitome and Fuji?" her mother asked with a grin. Shima nodded. "Hai, Kaa-san. I'll be home by 10!" Her mother shook her head. "You no longer have a curfew." that made Shima's eyes widen.

"Seriously?!" Shima yelled in excitement. Her mother nodded as she kissed her forehead with waved good bye. "See ya, Shima!" her brother said while he followed their mother. Shima's sister hugged her as she followed suit.

Shima waved bye as her family drove off in their S.U.V to their apartment.

The women walked over to the snack table to get something to eat. Fuji got a plateful of Agemochi, Nitome had two Korokke while Shima got Taiyaki. The women chatted and laughed with other graduate students when Nitome heard a loud rumble.

She turned to see a building on the horizon collapse and turn to rubble as landed on the street. Everyone scream as an unknown object destroyed two more buildings.

Nitome's eyes widen as she saw Orochimaru on Manda come out of the skyscrapers. Oh fuck...

* * *

**Ken; Cliffhanger-no-jutsu!**

**Ken: Whats gonna happen next?!**  
**Ken: Read the next chapter to find out!**


	23. The Snake's Plan

**Ken:Whoo! Hopped up on sugar!**  
**Now back to the story!**

**(P.S. the time during the chapter happened two days before the events in the last chapter, confusing? I know)**

* * *

It was late at night when a 30 year old man was playing Halo and surfing the web at the same time. The man tilted his head in confusion and curiosity as he found the teleporting app, it popped up on his screen. The man read the instructions and smiled. "This looks legit." he stated as he typed in the name of the anime character he wanted to meet. **  
**

The man clicked the 'yes' icon and waited patiently for something to happen. When suddenly a portal appeared making the man's eyes widen in surprise. The man leaped up from his chair and paused his game.

The man ran his hand through the portal and smiled. He watched as someone began walking through it.

The man's mouth opened in shock, it was Kabuto and Orochimaru.

The snake smirked as he looked at the awe-struck man, he walked closer with his hand on his hip. Kabuto pushed his glasses back onto his face. "O-orochimaru-sama?" the man said.

"Yes, and you are?" Orochimaru asked with a devilish smile. "I'm Koji." the man answered before swallowing hard.

"Can you tell me where we are, Koji?" the snake asked. "Y-you're in Tokyo, Japan." Before he could say anymore Kabuto, using his chakra scalpels, struck the man's heart, killing him.

The snake smirked at the grey-haired ninja's kill. Orochimaru walked up to the window to see buildings, cars, and people, who don't look like ninja.

"Kabuto, it looks like ninja don't exist in this world." he stated with a grin. Kabuto nodded before looking at the computer._ 'It seems as though the man knew alot about our world, that could've led to trouble had some enemy ninja went through his mind.'_ Kabuto thought as he prepared to go back to their world.

He turned around to see his master thinking about something in the dead man's chair. "Kabuto?" the snake asked. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" "I think we should call the others, we could easily control this world by the looks of it." the snake declared with a smile.

Kabuto blinked at his masters plan and went into the portal, planning to get the others. Orochimaru searched around the man's department, he lived alone. He also saw poster of himself with his team. He didn't think anything of it and went back into the room.

Kabuto returned minutes later with Sound Four, Jirōbō, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon, Kidōmaru. Kabuto explained what happened to them before they entered the portal, they stayed silent and stood by the wall. "Lord Orochimaru, may I have a word with you?" the grey-haired man asked, urging said man into the hallway.

"Yes, Kabuto?" he asked crossing his arms. "That man knew too much about us, and I have a feeling he knew more about the Akatsuki organization. Which could mean other people could know too much too." he explained in a hushed tone. Orochimaru nodded understandably before walking back into the room to see Tayuya arguing with Jirōbō.

"I don't care what you say, you're a horrible fighter, always having to stop to find something to eat every 5 seconds!" the red head stated making Jirōbō ball his hand into a fist.

"Would you stop it, Tayuya? You're getting very annoying!" he growled. Orochimaru shook his head. "Stop you two, I've got a plan and your bickering could ruin it all." he said. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru." the two said still glaring at each other.

"Now, tomorrow all of us will go outside and observe this world, you are of no circumstances to harm anyone...yet." the snake said causing everyone to smirk. "Fine, but if someone starts pissing me off I won't hesitate to-" "That's why Jirōbō is to accompany you, Tayuya." the snake interrupted.

The red head narrowed her eyes at Orochimaru before turning her attention to Jirōbō. _'Damn it! I gotta team up with fatty!_' Tayuya sighed in defeat as she seethed with anger.

Orochimaru ignored the pissed off red head as Kabuto turned the portal off. "Lord Orochimaru, do you think anyone from our world is here all well?" Orochimaru looked at his apprentice. "If there is we'll make sure they don't return."

* * *

**Ken: Sorry it's short, I wrote the whole page and accidentally pressed the go back button, all my hard work BAM gone! I'm so stupid! *starts banging head against the screen***

**Ken: Read the latest Rock Lee & his Pals! lol Orochimydick lol**


	24. Destruction

**Ken:I'm so tired! *falls asleep in the street***

**Dei: I'll go save her, un.**  
** *trys to grab me but it turns out to be a genjutsu***

**Dei: What the fu-**

**( back to the present)**

* * *

Nitome's eyes widen as she saw Orochimaru on Manda come out of the skyscrapers. She started trembling in fear, she never thought in a million years _he_ would come to this world. _'No, no NO!'_ Nitome turned to her friends, Shima was shaking with tears in her eyes, Fuji stood in a fighting pose with narrowed eyes. **  
**

"Why the fuck is that pedo here?" the female Jashinist asked, watching Manda plow through another building. Shima was on her Iphone, calling the police. A machine answered, it told her that the city is issuing a city-wide evacuation, everyone in Tokyo was to leave at all cost.

"Nitome, we gotta leave. It's too dangerous!" the fangirl declared while dodging people that was running past her. Nitome didn't reply, she kept staring at the debris, smoke and fire everywhere. She couldn't look away.

_'Why? Why is this happening?'_ Fuji shook her out of her thoughts. "Nitome! Get a fucking hold of yourself!" she shouted trying to bring the calm woman back to earth. "G-gomen. We have to help get everyone to safety!" she said.

"Alright. I'm in the mood to bash some heads in anyway." Fuji said cracking her hand. Shima blinked. "Nitome, we need to get _them!_" she said. "Who?" Nitome asked. "Them, the Akatsuki! They could help us!"

Nitome shook her head. "I don't think Pein would let them take off for another week to help out another world, Shima." Fuji started running off in the direction of Manda. "Orochimaru is their enemy! You know what they say 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'!" she shout pulling out the kunai Hidan gave her.

Nitome shrugged as she and Shima followed. "We hafta get to the hotel, Fuji!" Nitome said jumping over a wreaked car. "I'll clear a fucking path!" Fuji began to kick, punch and push everything out of the way. Cars, lights, more debris.

Nitome and Shima dodged more building material as it fell from damaged skyscrapers. "Nitome, do you think everyone got out okay?" the fangirl asked still scared. "Maybe, from the looks of it there's not really anyone here." the calm woman observed, jumping over a scooter.

* * *

It took 40 minutes for the women to make to the hotel. No one was inside, it was barren and empty.

"Okay, we gotta go up the stairs, using the elevators could be trouble." Nitome stated as she opened the door to the staircase. Fuji sighed in aggravation at the thought of having to go up almost 40 flights of stairs.

The women made it, panting heavily. "We...made it." Fuji said victoriously. Shima nodded in agreement as the women walked into Nitome's penthouse. Fuji plopped onto the couch, trying to catch her breath while Nitome and Shima went to the calm woman's room. "Guys, I'm gonna see if I can stop that fucking snake. I'll be back." she said as she got up, opened the glass door and jumped into the street. Nitome and Shima walked through the hallway.

Nitome opened her door to see someone sitting on her bed, it's back to her and Shima. "W-who are you?" the fangirl asked timidly, holding onto Nitome's arm.

The person turned towards the fearful women with a smirk. It was dark but Nitome could tell the intruder was a man. The man pushed his glasses onto his face before talking again. "Which one of you is ShimAnimFrek100?" he asked.

Nitome gulped at the sound of Shima's user name that she used online. "Who wants to know?" she asked narrowing her dark blue eyes.

Nitome and Shima's eyes widen as they saw Kabuto come out from the shadows.

"K-kabuto?!" the fangirl said with her knees buckling in fear. Nitome was scared too, but she put a brave face on and glared at the grey-haired shinobi.

"Yes, I am Kabuto. Now which one of you is ShimAnimFrek100?" he ordered as his hand turned bright blue. Shima couldn't take her eyes off the chakra scalpels.

Kabuto frowned. "Now I'm not gonna ask again." Nitome frowned back at him. "I'm not gonna tell you until you tell why you wanna know!" she declared. Kabuto scoffed. "Fine. I need to find her and interrogate her. She knows too much about Lord Orochimaru and the Akatsuki." Nitome mentally sighed, he was sounding like Makoto.

Nitome was about to open her mouth when Shima stood in front of her. "I'm ShimAnimFrek100!" Nitome blinked as Kabuto grabbed Shima, he held up a hand sign before disappearing. Nitome frantically ran out the door as she went up to the roof.

Nitome gasped in horror as she saw Shima tied up in snakes while Orochimaru was talking to Kabuto. "Kabuto, how are Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon doing at the base? Did they put up the barrier around the whole continent?" the snake asked. Kabuto nodded. "Yes Lord Orochimaru. No one can get in or out. The polices weapons have been disabled. We have total control over this place." The snake chuckled in victory as he got back on top of Manda.

"You can interrogate this girl. She could be of some use to us." Orochimaru stated, hinting that she knows a thing or two about the Akatsuki. As he left Kabuto turned his attention to the girl hiding behind the solar panels.

"Come out now, girl." the snake apprentice ordered. Nitome jumped out and glared at him. "Give me Shima back!" she shouted making him chuckle. "Why would I do that? You're weak, you're just a little girl." Nitome inhaled sharply. "I'm a woman! I'm not a little girl anymore!" as she said that Fuji came out of nowhere. She was 'flying' through the air, head straight for Kabuto.

"Die!" she shouted almost hitting him before he jumped out of the way. Fuji cut the snakes off Shima with her kunai as she turned to Kabuto, Shima whispered a thank you to her. Kabuto activated his chakra scalpels as he ran towards the Jashinist female.

Before he could strick Nitome said something that made him stop in his tracks. "Yakushi Kabuto." Fuji stopped as well, she was wondering what the hell Nitome was doing.

"You were orphaned during the war and was found and raised by Nonō Yakushi. You have amnesia and was raised in the Konoha Orphanage. Your named after the kabuto helmet. You joined Orochimaru around the age of 16. You were a spy to Sasori of the Akatsuki, You posed as a Konoha genin. You tried to kill Sasuke Uchiha after his fight in the Chunin Exams. You and Orochimaru intended to trick Tsunade for the life of her dead lover to heal Orochimaru."

Kabuto narrowed his onyx eyes. _'She is ShimAnimFrek100...'_ Nitome blinked as Kabuto deactivated his chakra scalpels as he summoned a snake, which wrapped around her, he picked her up and jumped up to the building next to them. "NITOME!" Shima shouted with her hand out.

"Get THEM!" was all Nitome said as she disappeared from Shima and Fuji's sight. "Damn it!" Fuji stomped her feet before running to them. Shima grabbed her by the arm. "Fuji, we have to stop Orochimaru first. Nitome want's to distrat him to by us some time." Fuji sighed as she saw tears fall from Shima's brown eyes.

"Fine, I'll go deal with the fucking prick and his gang, you go get _them_ and hurry!" Fuji yelled as she jumped off the building. Shima ran down the stairs into the main hallway. She opened the door and turned on Nitome laptop. 'I gotta hurry. Nitome's life and the world is on the line.' she thought typing the Akatsuki's name onto the app.

* * *

Nitome knew she was to be interrogated, she would be punched, kick, cut, sexually assaulted even killed. She mentally prepared herself while Kabuto jumped from building to building. Nitome tried to make sure Kabuto wouldn't be able to break her, she didn't want to betray the Akatsuki.

The calm woman grunted as the snake tightened around her body. Kabuto finally made it to the man's apartment and went inside. Nitome gasped softly as she saw an apartment room that's been changed into a torture chamber.

Kabuto released her from the snakes grasp and let her fall to the cold floor. Nitome groaned as Kabuto pushed her further into the room. "Better make yourself comfortable, your going to be here for a while." he said as he walked out and locked Nitome inside.

The room looked like it was made of metal, there was no windows, no bed. There was chains everywhere, blood stains on the floor and smelled like something died in there. Nitome shuddered at the thought as she leaned against a wall before sliding down into a crouched position.

"This is all my fault. At least Shima and Fuji are safe. " she said to herself in the lonely room, clutching her knees.

* * *

**Ken: So freakin' awesome!**

**Dei: WTF?! You casted a genjutsu on me, un?!**  
**Ken: I wanted to see your reaction! lol**

**Dei: wtf**


	25. Come Back

**Ken: Well, this getting good! **

* * *

Shima quickly turned on the teleporting app, she wiped away the tears in her eyes as the portal appeared. She timidly entered the object slowly. The fangirl pushed herself all the way through, as she thought of Nitome, what that monster could be doing to her at this very moment.

Shima finally made it to the end of the portal, she jump out to land on the floor of a room. She looked up to see a bed with a dresser and a childish poster of a dog. _'Must be Tobi's room.'_ she thought as she opened and went out the door in search of the Akatsuki members.

"Hello?" she yelled out, hoping someone would answer. Shima almost jumped when someone did. "Whose there?" Shima ran in the direction of the voice to see Tobi on the couch. "Shima-chan?" the boy asked before Shima held him in a hug. "You guys gotta come back!" she said sobbing into Tobi's cloak.

"What does Shima-chan mean?" the masked Uchiha asked holding the fangirl tightly. "O-orochimaru came into our world and is destroying the city." Tobi's eyes opened wide in shock. _'Tobi was right!'_ Shima cried some more. "W-where's everyone else?" Tobi grabbed Shima's hand as he pulled her into the meeting area.

He motioned her to stay by the door as he sat criss cross applesauce while holding up a hand seal. The boy made sure not to connect with Leader as he tried to with the others.

Deidara and Sasori were currently on their way back from a mission. "I told you, Danna, art is fleating not e-." _'Senpai!'_ Deidara blinked.

_'What the- Tobi?!'_ Deidara said with a frown. _'You're only suppose to use this jutsu in an emergency or meeting, un!'_ Sasori frowned as well._ 'What is it, Tobi?' _ The artists kept on walking as they talked to Tobi.

_'Senpai, you have to come back!'_ Tobi said in distress._ 'Yeah, me and Danna are on our way, un.'_ the blonde stated slightly irritated._ 'No! Back to the other world!_' Sasori and Deidara sighed. _'No, Tobi. We could get in trouble with Leader, un.' 'But Nitome-chan is in trouble!'_ Deidara narrowed his eyes._ 'What do you mean, Tobi?'_ he asked angrily, hoping this wasn't for real.

_'Tobi will tell you when you get back, hurry!'_ Tobi said as he disconnected with the artists. Sasori watched as Deidara ran though the trees at top speed before following.

"Deidara."

"What, Danna?"

"I'm guessing this Nitome girl is...special to you."

Deidara didn't say anything while Sasori left it alone.

* * *

Shima waited while Tobi connected with the immortal duo and the raven and shark._ 'I hope they get here fast enough.'_ she thought before shaking her head of the discouraging thoughts. Tobi got up and walked over to Shima.

"Shima-chan their all coming, Shima-chan, your lucky to have come here when everyone was done their missions." Tobi said leading her to the living room.

Deidara and Sasori arrived first.

The blonde took a seat on the couch, across from Tobi and Shima, while Sasori leaned against the wall. "What is it, Tobi?" he asked. Tobi urged Shima to tell him first but he could tell she didn't feel like talking. "Orochimaru is destroying Shima-chan's home. Kabuto also kidnapped Nitome-chan because she knows all about us." Tobi explained sadly, staring at the floor.

Deidara stayed silent but anyone could plainly see he was seething with anger. "What?" "Nito-" "I heard you, un."

The bomber tightened his fist as he got up and walked to Tobi's room. "Senpai, we have to wait for the others." "I'm sure as hell not waiting for them, un." was all he said as he walked into the portal to Japan.

Sasori sighed as he walked up to the teleporting object. "I'll go with him." Tobi and Shima watched as both disappeared into the portal. "Do you think they'll find Nitome and Kabuto, Tobi?" the fangirl asked fearfully.

Tobi sighed but put on a smile. "Of course. Senpai will find Nitome-chan." He led Shima back to the living room to wait for the other Akatsuki members.

Hidan and Kakuzu came through the door next. "Fuck!" the male zealot shouted as he ran through the door nearly knocking over Kakuzu in the process. "Watch it, Hidan." the miser threatened menacingly. Hidan shrugged it off as he ran up to Tobi and Shima.

"Tobi, what the fuck is going on?" he asked crossing his arms. "Orochimaru came into Shima-chan's world and is trying to take it over!" Tobi shouted. "How that fuck do you know that?" "Shima-chan told Tobi!" Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi turned around to see Shima by the frame of Tobi's bedroom door.

"I-it's true, Hidan. Fuji's trying to hold him off as we speak." she explained wiping away the newly made tears from her face. Hidan ran into the room and without a second thought he jumped into the portal to help out his fellow Jashinist. Kakuzu groaned in aggravation as he followed him, to make sure he came back in one piece.

Shima and Tobi continued waiting for the last of the Akatsuki members. Tobi took off his cloak and handed it to Shima. She took it with gratitude as she put it on. "Thank you, Tobi."

* * *

Deidara and Sasori made to Japan in record time. Deidara observed the room to see no sign of anyone. He walked up to the glass door and looked outside. Cars, lampposts and buildings, all in shambles.

Sasori joined Deidara on the balcony. "Deidara, we should get going. We need to look for Orochimaru." he said. "Danna, you can go look for him, I need to find Nitome, un." the blonde stated.

"Deidara, we need to stop Orochimaru first. That girl can wait."

After a long silence Deidara reluctantly nodded as he followed the red head up the the other skyscrapers.

_'Hang on, Nitome, un.'_

* * *

**Ken: Find out what happens next on Oh, Kami! _  
_**

**(Oh yeah, Transformer's Baby, I read your comment and yes it IS confusing but I'll explain it all in another chapter)**


	26. Fight!

**Ken: Just watched the new Naruto Shippuden episode! Itachi and Nagato forever!  
**

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu made it through the portal as well, Hidan wasted no time running out of the penthouse through the open glass door as Kakuzu followed. "Hidan, how are we suppose to find your girlfriend in all this?" the miser asked irritated he wanted to defeat Orochimaru as fast as possible.

Hidan crossed his arms. "Hell is I know, she could be any-" BOOM! Hidan and Kakuzu turned around to see a giant snake, not as big as Manda though, come out of a building a block away followed by Fuji in hot pursuit. "Stop, you motherfucker!" she shouted stabbing it with her kunai.

"Need some help?" Fuji turned her head to see Hidan. "Great, you guys are back. And yes you can help me." she said until Hidan grabbed her shoulder, restraining her. She looked at him questionably. "You'll fucking need a big-ass weapon for this shit." Hidan did some hand seal, causing Fuji's kunai to become bigger.

"Holy shit!" she shouted observing the large weapon. Kakuzu ran up to the couple. "Fuji, how many snakes are there?" he asked. "Eto, about 4. I took out only one." she declared. "Then each of us get fucking one." Hidan said.

The three broke off from each other in search of the snakes.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori found Orochimaru on top of Manda, crushing 3 more buildings. Sasori wasn't so surprised that his former teammate could be so destructive.

Orochimaru stopped his rein of terror when he sensed two people behind him. He turned to the Akatsuki members with a smirk on his pale face. "Well, well. Didn't think I'd see you two here." the snake confessed.

"Yeah, apparently we're here to stop you." Sasori said pulling out his puppet. Before Orochimaru could reply Deidara had already prepared his clay bird and was already throwing his art at the snake.

Orochimaru dodged all the blondes attacks until he spotted Sasori coming at him in the corner of his yellow eye. Sasori's puppet was inches away from the snakes face until Manda shifted to the left, causing Orochimaru get further from the puppet.

Sasori grunted in frustration as he landed on Manda._ 'Damn it, he's gotten faster.'_ Sasori charged at Orochimaru while the snake sent 4 snakes the red head's way. Sasori's puppet easily sliced them in half as he closed in on Orochimaru. Deidara sent out a rain of clay spiders towards Orochimaru, just as Sasori jumped out of the way after trying to get a few hits in.

"Katsu!" the blonde exclaimed after all his clay spiders covered Orochimaru. Deidara's victory was short lived when it turned out to be a snake clone. Orochimaru appeared behind the bomber and with great speed he kicked him off his clay bird and onto Manda's head.

Deidara groaned in pain as he landed on the giant snake's head. "Aaggrrhhh!" he held his side as he rose up onto his feet. "Danna, with this snake here, we're at a disadvantage, un" Sasori agreed, Orochimaru was using Manda to his advantage.

"We have to separate them then, brat." Deidara nodded as the artists charged at Orochimaru again.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi were running through the trees, close to the hideout. Kisame hoped they'd get there in time before Orochimaru is able to destroy the whole city. Itachi had his mind on what Shima said before they left.

_'Good luck with Sasuke.'_ It went through his mind so many times, he tried not to think about it. The raven figured out that each one of the girls could be kidnapped and interrogated by one of Orochimaru subordinates.

_'All that knowledge about us in their minds could be used against us.'_ Itachi narrowed his eyes as they closed in on the hideout.

* * *

Fuji finally brought down one the snakes with her giant kunai. "That's 2 down, 2 to go." she said breathing heavily. She wiped sweat off her forehead as she jumped down from the dead snake. The female Jashinist pushed her blonde bangs behind her ear while she sat down to take a breather.

"W-who knew fighting could be so fucking exhausting?" she asked to no one. Fuji got up and jumped up to atop of a undamaged building, she looked around to see if Hidan or Kakuzu finished their snakes off. Instead she saw Manda with the artist and the pedo snake on top of him.

In a split second Manda disappeared in a cloud off smoke, leaving the 3 missing nin to free fall into the streets. Fuji jumped off in that direction, hoping the two would be able to fend off Orochimaru for a while. Fuji ran off in search of the other immortals.

* * *

Orochimaru kicked Deidara in the gut before sending 2 snakes after him. Deidara easily killed the snakes as he held his head. Sasori's puppet managed to cut the snake leg, Sasori smirked proudly, the poison on his puppets knifes were fast acting. Orochimaru grabbed his leg and glared at the red head with anger, unfortunately Orochimaru was his former teammate, so he came prepared with a something to counter the effects of the poison.

Sasori looked over to Deidara, who was still holding his head._ 'I can't think straight, un, I can't fight properly. I need to know if she's alright!'_ Deidara was conflicted. He needed to find Nitome but he had to beat Orochimaru.

"Brat!" Deidara looked up to Orochimaru slithering towards him in his half-snake form. Deidara threw a clay bird at him which exploded on contact. Deidara jumped back, trying to keep some distance between him the the snake.

Sasori frowned at the bombers carelessness. "Brat! Don't let your guard down!" Sasori exclaimed as he positioned his puppet. Deidara jumped onto a turned over bus to get out of his Danna's way, he knew what jutsu he was gonna do.

"Iron Sand Drizzle!" Sasori yelled. Orochimaru turned to see millions of Iron Sand bullets whizzing towards him. Unable to dodge them all in time the snake shed his body and slithered into safety.

As Orochimaru found refuge behind a building Deidara popped up from behind and covered the snake head to toe with clay. "Katsu!" A huge cloud of smoke, fire and explosions came from the spot Orochimaru once stood.

Sasori covered his face as wind and smoke came his way. "Arrgghh!" Sasori lowered his arms to see if Deidara defeated the snake.

Deidara smirked at the fact he killed Orochimaru. Until, with a whoosh of air, Orochimaru appeared behind him. "If I hadn't used my snake clone I would've been done for." he chuckled. Deidara glared at him. _'Why won't he stay down, un?!'_ The bomber prepared his clay and made another gigantic bird.

He took off towards Sasori. The red head frowned as he saw Orochimaru slithering up to him.

Now it was time for some good taijutsu.

Orochimaru hit the red head 5 times in row, causing him to fall back. Sasori managed to catch the snake with his puppet, making it attack Orochimaru. Sasori jumped back, while Deidara brought the rain.

_(I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I mean, it's one of my fav line from Transformers! lmfao)_

Deidara threw a huge clay bird at the snake, taking him by surprise. Orochimaru tried to dodged by got caught in some the explosion. He groaned as he got up from the ground. The snake's arm became a huge serpent, headed the blonde's way, knocking him off his clay bird. "Agghh!" Deidara shouted as he plummeted back to the ground.

Luckily he created another bird before hitting the earth. He sighed in relief before he went back into the sky. Sasori charged at Orochimaru with great speed, Orochimaru didn't have time react as the puppet cut him multiple times.

Sasori backed up as he prepared his next jutsu. "Iron Sand Cluster!" with that word Iron Sand covered Orochimaru before crushing him and dispersing. Deidara's blue eyes opened when he caught sight of Itachi, Kisame, Shima and Tobi coming over the rooftops.

"Senpai!" the masked Uchiha shouted as Deidara flew over to the 4. "Deidara, Kisame and I will handle Orochimaru, go find Nitome." Itachi said. Deidara wouldn't normally follow the Uchiha's orders but his beloved was at stake. The blonde nodded as he took off. "Tobi, go find the others, and keep an eye on Shima."

Shima blushed slightly at the fact that Itachi was concerned for her safety. "Yes, Itachi-san!" Tobi said as he carried the fangirl bridle style over the buildings. Shima held on tightly, she never liked jumping over high buildings.

Itachi turned his attention over to Orochimaru and Sasori, who were currently in heated battle. Kisame and Itachi jumped down next to the red head who backed up from the snake. "Sasori, go find Kabuto, we'll take care of Orochimaru." the raven ordered while Sasori ceased his fighting. He held up a seal and his puppet disappeared, after which he jumped up and over the building on the side of him.

_'You better not be doing something stupid, brat.'_ he thought, running across the roof of a skyscraper.

Orochimaru smirked as he noticed he'd be fighting an Uchiha. _'If I can beat him I could take his eyes.'_ the snake thought.

"Well, well, Itachi Uchiha." Orochimaru hissed. "Orochimaru." the two men glared at each other before they attacked. Kisame sliced the snake in half, his smile turned into a frown when Orochimaru's snakes mended him back together. "This is gonna be a long day." Kisame said jokingly.

* * *

**Ken: Yes, I hate with when you try to kill someone and they won't fucking DIE! In a video game I mean.**


	27. Is She Alright?

**Ken: Even I'm waiting to see what happens!**  
**RandomDude: You mean you didn't plan this out?!**  
**Ken: *shrugs* Sorta. I've been wingin' it the whole time. lol**  
**RandomDude: *facepalm***

**(Violence alert!)  
**

* * *

Deidara searched around a few buildings on his clay bird hoping to find one with a certain woman and snake subordinate._ 'Damn it. If he's doing something horrible to her, he's dead, un!'_ the blonde threatened in his mind as he looked hopelessly around the city.

* * *

Nitome groaned in pain as Kabuto slapped her across her face causing her to fall to her knees. "Now, tell me, where is the Akatsuki hideout?" He asked menacingly.

Nitome ignored him as she tried to get back on her feet only to be stopped by another slap. This has been going on for hours, the top of her hair was soaked in blood, light bruises on her arms and leg, now her cheek was turning red. _'This girl's spirit's gonna be hard to break'_ he thought.**  
**

"Watashi ga kirainahito, shiranai!" she shouted stating that she didn't know. Kabuto narrowed his onyx eyes. "I'm getting tired of you talking in another language, girl!" Nitome glared at him in annoyance.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a woman!" she declared getting tired of being call a child. Kabuto smirked as he knelt down down her level. "Then I'll have you prove it." Nitome's dark blue eyes almost changed into a whiter shade as she had on a face of fear.

She knew what he was talking about.

Kabuto grabbed her by her shirt and roughly kissed her on her mouth. Nitome pushed him back as he jumped up and ran to the door. _'Hell no! I am **not** getting raped today!'_ She thought trying to opened the seemingly locked door.

She gasped as Kabuto came up behind her, turned her around. Nitome groaned in disapproval as Kabuto's tongue entered her mouth. Kabuto restricted her movement by holding onto her wrists.

Nitome managed to lift her leg swiftly up to his crotch, making him groan in pain before kneeing ran turned back to the door. Nitome blinked as he suddenly appeared before her, she then earned a knee in the stomach.

She hit the wall behind her and fell to the floor, coughing up blood in the process. Kabuto frowned as he walked up to her and looked down. "If you didn't have such valuable information in your mind, you'd be dead." Nitome scoffed. _'Yeah, I'm so lucky.' _ She held her stomach, trying to relieve the pain.

Kabuto kissed her again while his hands went up her shirt. Nitome couldn't get away, no matter how hard she tried when suddenly he stopped. Kabuto got up and looked at Nitome. "I'll be back." was all he said as he used the body flame technique.

Nitome sighed in relief as she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

She stirred a little as she heard a noise, but she couldn't see. Nitome could barely hear someone talking. She tried to speak but couldn't.

"Nitome!" Deidara said holding the very beaten woman in his arms. "Please wake up, un." Nitome opened her eyes hazily to see the person talking to her. Deidara gritted his teeth at the sight of Nitome, her beautiful face was damaged, not that it mattered. He silently vowed to get Kabuto as he ran his hand through Nitome's hair which was wet with blood.

He picked her up bridle style, and walked out the room, holding her close to his chest. Nitome could see that it was Deidara who rescued her from Kabuto. She smiled slightly but it turned into a frown when her head began to hurt.

The bomber jumped out of the building and unto the next one which had Sasori, Tobi, Shima and the Immortals on it. As he and Nitome landed onto the structure Shima let out a gasp in horror.

"N-nitome?!" she yelled holding her mouth as tears rolled down her face. Tobi held her in hug and turned her away from the scene. Hidan sneered at the thought of Kabuto beating the shit out of Nitome, Fuji ran up to the two and started to put some of her chakra into Nitome to heal her wounds, while Kakuzu and Sasori stood in the same spot.

"Will she be alright, Fuji?" Deidara asked. Fuji nodded. "Yeah, her fucking wounds aren't lethal." Those words put a horrible image in the blonde's mind. 'Fucking.' Deidara stayed quiet while the female Jashinist continued her work on the calm woman.

Nitome opened her eyes as Fuji finished, her cracked scull healed, bruises, cuts and her red cheek, all slightly healed. Deidara and the female zealot helped her to sit up. She was greeted by a hug from Shima. "I'm so glad you're okay, Nitome!" the fangirl confessed still crying. Nitome hugged back as she looked at a relived bomber.

"Thank you, Deidara. You too, Fuji." Nitome said weakly. "How'd you guys find me?" She asked. "Well, I kinda hacked into your computer, tracked down the dude's computer, who transported the pricks over here, search in all the rooms of the 45th floor and Deidara found you." Fuji explained quickly while Nitome blushed lightly.

Nitome nodded understandably as she stood on her feet while Fuji told her to take it easy. "Did Kabuto get any information out of you?" Kakuzu asked. Nitome stared at the ground. "No, I didn't tell him anything. I'm not a rat." she stated truthfully.

They all left it at that as they prepared to go track down the rest of Orochimaru's gang. "Tobi, Deidara, take Nitome and Shima back to the hotel. We can't have them get injured." Sasori said. The two women got on the two men's back, piggyback style.

Before they left Sasori stopped the blonde. "What, Danna?" Sasori handed Deidara a bottle of liquid. Deidara looked at the bottle questionably. "It's something to help her injuries." Deidara thanked the puppeteer as they left.

* * *

"Senpai, do you think Itachi and Kisame are okay?" Tobi asked as they jumped over another rooftop. Deidara scoffed. "That Uchiha can take care of himself, un." Tobi chuckled at Deidara's remark while they continued on their way.

Deidara turned his head to see Nitome either fast asleep or passed out. He smiled, happy knowing she was now safe. But his relief turned to anger when Kabuto entered his mind, he didn't know if Kabuto did anything other than psychical abuse to her, like what about sexual? He decided to ask later.

* * *

_'Mmm, where am I?' Nitome found herself in a dark place. She couldn't see anything for miles. 'Hello?" The calm woman walked around for a while until the pain of her injuries came back. She held her head before her her hand traveled down to her bruised cheek. _

_"Looks like you're hurt, girl." Nitome turned around in terror to see Kabuto standing behind her all smug. She tied to run away but found herself staying in one spot. Nitome ran as fast as she could but she never got anywhere as the snake's apprentice inched closer to her with a smirk._

_Nitome cried out Deidara's name hoping he'd come rescue her but nothing came out of her mouth. She gasped as Kabuto turned her towards him and began to shed her clothes along with his, she couldn't to anything, she felt so weak. Nitome couldn't do anything, so she started to cry, like a the weak girl she was..._

* * *

Nitome woke up in a cold sweat on Deidara's back, she tried to keep quiet but her whimper didn't go unnoticed by the bomber. He turned to her with concern written all over his face. "Nitome, are you alright, un?" Nitome nodded avoiding eye contact.

Deidara didn't buy it. "Come on. Something's wrong." Nitome sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to lie to an S ranked criminal. "I had a...nightmare." she said blushing at the fact she sounded like a 4 year old girl.

The blonde didn't chuckle or mock like she thought he'd do. "You wanna talk about it, un?" Nitome couldn't find it in herself to say no. "Okay then, well I was in a dark place and."

Deidara's heart almost broke as Nitome told him her dream, how he wasn't there to help her. After Nitome was done the two were silent, while Deidara narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Nitome?"

"Yes?"

"Did Kabuto _do_ anything, un?"

"No, you showed up in time before he could _do_ anything." she stated, knowing what he was thinking about.

They finally arrived to the penthouse with both women happy to be back. Deidara and Tobi stayed in the living room while Nitome and Shima went to her room to change out of their school outfits and into more comfortable clothing.

Deidara and Tobi stayed observant, making sure they weren't caught by surprise.

Nitome put her clothes on carefully, so as to not open any of her wounds. Nitome had on a long-sleeved grey shirt with skinny jeans. Shima had on a short-sleeved pink shirt with dark blue Capri shorts.

They exited the room and joined the two Akatsuki members in the living room. Nitome sat on the couch along with her friend, they stayed there for while in complete silence until a question found it's way into Nitome head.

"Deidara, Tobi?" The two turned to the calm woman. "Don't you have to help the others out?" Deidara shook his head. "No, we have to protect you two from Orochimaru's clutches, un. If he got a hold of either of you we'd be done for." Nitome kinda liked that fact that the Akatsuki were watching over her and her friends.

Nitome looked out the glass door with concern. She didn't like that thought of Orochimaru and Kabuto being out their in her city, she hoped that the others are able to defeat them in time.

* * *

**Ken: I scored a 220 in bowling today! (i suck)**

**Randomdude:Yeah, you do suck-**

***cuts his head off***

**Ken:Shut the hell up!**

**(P.S My friend asked if I could make Kabuto like Nitome, I liked the idea and BAM! Also Kabuto having an affection towards her made the story a little more juicy, and the fight WAY better!) lol Review pwease!**


	28. The Battle

**Ken: I gots Hotel Transylvania! Whoo!  
**

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were facing off against Orochimaru. Orochimaru charged at Kisame first, sending 3 snakes his way, Kisame managed to slice them in half with Samehada.

Itachi came up behind the snake and kicked him in the face only to be blocked. The raven jumped back while Kisame distraced Orochimaru, swinging his sword at him. Orochimaru dodged all the hits except one to the stomach, causing him to fall back.

Itachi used this time to throw a fire ball towards the snake as he motioned to get up. Orochimaru tried to block the jutsu but got badly burned. "Ggghhh!" He let down his guard, giving Kisame an opening.

Kisame hit the snake 9 times with Samehada making him couch up blood. Orochimaru jumped back, getting some distance from the two. Itachi and Kisame watched as he did some hand signs and used the many hidden shadow snake hands headed directly at the two. Itachi and Kisame jumped into the air while the onyx eyed Uchiha did some hand signs of his own.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance as Itachi burned his snakes with the fire release: Phoenix sage fire technique. Orochimaru knew he was low on chakra, all those summoning techniques were finally catching up with him.

Kisame seized the chance to attack while Orochimaru was gathering up some chakra. Kisame kicked him in the leg, hit him in the chest a couple of time before cutting him with Samehada, sending him flying down the ruined street.

Orochimaru ended up leaning against a totaled bus, holding his limp arm. He looked up to see Itachi in front of him  
with his Sharingan activated. He tried to look away, but it was too late, he was caught in a genjutsu.

In a blink of an eye Orochimaru had 5 stakes in his body, causing him great pain. Itachi could tell that Orochimaru's chakra level was dangerously low and couldn't use any more jutsu(s). Itachi release him from the genjutsu, the snake fell to flat on his face, his body couldn't take much more of this.

Kisame watched as Itachi finished the snake off, but his body began to disappear, baffling the raven and Shark. Kisame jumped up to where the raven stood. "Itachi, what the hell happen to him?" Itachi didn't have answer for once and stayed silent.

They ran up a building to find the others, this whole thing was about to be over.

* * *

**Ken: This is like some kinda epic boss battle! Whoo!(sorry it's so freakin short. lol) **

**By the way I decided to just to make it so that people cannot die in another world, if they do they're souls and body are transported back to their world. Stupid? Yes, yes is. lol  
**


	29. Art Is An Explosion!

**Ken: I got Assassin's Creed II! Whoo!(I've been killing people :) )  
**

* * *

**At the penthouse**

Deidara, Tobi, Shima and Nitome were currently in the living room waiting for the others to defeat Orochimaru and his gang. Deidara narrowed his eyes as he heard a thump come from the rooftop. He motioned Tobi to stay with the ladies as he went to investigate.

The bomber went up to the roof to see Kabuto, who was adjusting his glasses. Deidara gritted his teeth in anger at the thought that the man before him hurt Nitome.

"Well, looks like to get to that girl, I'll have to get through you." Kabuto said with a smirk. Deidara got into his attack stance as he created a clay bird and headed towards the man.

Kabuto dodged ten of Deidara's clay birds smoothly until the bomber caught him off guard, Kabuto inhaled sharply as his leg burned from the explosion. Kabuto jumped up to Deidara's clay bird, attacking him with his chakra scalpels.

"Nnggh!" Deidara fell back off his clay bird with the grey-haired man pushing him closer to the roof. The blonde couched up blood as Kabuto punched him faster through the roof.

Nitome, Shima and Tobi shielded their faces from the falling debris as Kabuto and Deidara crashed into the living room.

Nitome dashed out the door as she saw Kabuto in the wreckage, she knew Tobi could take care of Shima, but she really didn't want to see Kabuto.

She ran down the hallway and into the staircase, all that adrenaline made it so she didn't complain about running down 40 flights of stairs. All she could think about was what Kabuto did to her and what he could've done.

* * *

"Nitome!" Shima shouted as Nitome ran out the door. The fangirl turned around to see Deidara tackling Kabuto through the glass doors and off the balcony. Tobi held out his hand, letting Shima know to stay in the penthouse.

Shima nodded as the masked Uchiha jumped out the hotel. The brown eyed woman ran out the door, hoping to find her friend. _'Nitome, where the heck are you?'_ Shima gasped as she saw Nitome in the lobby.

"Nitome!" She yelled running up to the calm woman who was pulling something out from a closet "Don't do that again, you had me scared." Nitome grinned as she pulled out a katana sword with Shima gasping in the background.

"Nitome, where did you _that_?!" she asked in a hushed tone. "I got it at a store in New York, so I hid in this janitor closet just in case something happens." Nitome explained swinging the sword around.

"I only took a few classes on how to fight with this, but it's my only means of defending myself." Shima nodded in agreement with Nitome as they hid behind a desk.

* * *

Kabuto groaned in pain as Deidara kicked him in the chest, punched him in the arms and chest before throwing 3 clay bird his way, engulfing the man in a cloud of smoke and fire.

Deidara took this time to see Tobi jumping onto the ground next to him. "Tobi, why the hell are you here? You're suppose to go watch the girls, un!" Tobi shook his head. "No, Nitome-chan and Shima-chan will be OK, but Tobi wants to help you, senpai!"

Deidara glared at Tobi. "I don't care! Go protect the girls, un!" Tobi watched as Deidara charged Kabuto with his clay.

Tobi did what his senpai said and left to go find the women.

Kabuto smirked as Deidara pinned him against a building, with clay at the ready. "Mhh, like hiding that girl will make a difference. I'll find her." Kabuto said falcon punching Deidara across the street, Kabuto put his hand on hip at the sight of Deidara in pain. "Then I'll give her another kiss."

Deidara's eyes shot open in shock before filling with anger as he created a ginormous clay bird. _'He's going down, un!'_ He thought as he shot multiple clay animals at Kabuto.

Kabuto smirked as he knew he had struck a nerve. _'Seems he has feelings for her. Mhh, maybe I should use it to my advantage.'_ His thoughts were interrupted my explosions closing in on him.

Deidara growled in aggravation as Kabuto simply dodged all the clay bombs before jumping off his clay bird. He kicked Kabuto in the gut then punched him in the chest, making him fly backwards towards a building.

Kabuto didn't seem very injured from the beating. He charged up chakra while Deidara closed in on him. The blonde jumped up towards him getting set to punch in the face when Kabuto suddenly went through the ground, surprising the bomber.

Before Deidara could make sense of what just happened Kabuto came up from the ground behind him as he kicked the blonde into the building. "Gggaahh!" Deidara yelled, her then inspected the injuries on him body.

"You know, that girl is one hell of a kisser." Kabuto teased hoping to get a reaction from Deidara. And he did.

Deidara ran at great speed at Kabuto, the grey-haired man coughed as Deidara punched him in the gut hard enough to make him spit up blood. He looked up as Deidara threw a clay bird his way, grabbing him in its mouth.

"Katsu!" he exclaimed causing the bird to explode with Kabuto still in it. The man groaned as he landed onto the ground.

Deidara turned around when he heard a sound. He narrowed his blue eyes when he saw Itachi, Kisame and the Immortal headed straight for him from atop the skyscrapers. He wanted to end Kabuto himself.

"Deidara, where are the girls?" the raven asked as he and the others walked up to the blonde. "Tobi's with them, un. Did you guys finish Orochimaru and the others off?" Kisame grinned. "Yeah, he was easy since he was low on chakra anyway."

Kabuto exhaled sharply at the sound of his master being defeated by the Akatsuki. He got up and put up a hand sign. "I'll be back." he said as he disappeared from sight. Deidara mentally cursed himself for letting him get away.

"Damn it!" Fuji said crossing her arms childishly. Hidan rolled his purple eyes. "Come on, we gotta fucking go." The other agreed as they all headed towards the hotel.

* * *

**At the hotel**

Nitome, Shima and Tobi were still in the lobby, sitting in wait for any enemies behind desks they formed into a pile.

The calm chick tensed up when she heard footsteps coming her way. Shima looked at her with fear in her eyes while Tobi was in a defense stance. Nitome nodded as she went around the decks and pointed her katana sword at the intruder.

She gasped as she saw Deidara standing in front of her confused while her sword was still at his neck. "Uhh, Nitome?" Nitome lowered her weapon as she hugged her crush. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she stated.

"Ditto." Nitome cringed at the strange voice. She looked up to see Kabuto smirking. Nitome took a step back from the man, trembling in fear. Tobi would've helped but one of Kabuto's snake had him in a tight hold.

Shima felt helpless, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against such a strong ninja.

Kabuto grabbed Nitome by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in close. "I'm coming back for you...Nitome." Nitome swallowed hard when Kabuto said her name with lust in his voice. In the blink of an eye Kabuto disappeared along with the snake holding Tobi back.

Shima inspected Nitome who was shaken but okay. "Don't worry Nitome-chan, I won't let Kabuto-san hurt you." Tobi declared making the women chuckle. "Thank you, Tobi." Nitome said.

The three looked to see the Akatsuki enter the front door of the lobby. Deidara, and two of the immortal walked right up to them. "Are you guys fucking alright?" the female Jashinist asked. "Yeah, but my room is all jacked up now. " Nitome said with humor in her voice trying to get over what happened earlier.

Shima looked at her with a smile, Nitome knew she was gonna make her live with her until her penthouse got repaired. "So did you guys -" "Yeah, those cocksuckers didn't stand a fucking chance against us." Hidan said gloatingly interrupting Nitome's question, earning him a glare.

"With that aside the laptop is alright." Nitome said. "Now let's get you guys back." "And your coming with us." Nitome looked at Itachi. "What do you mean?" Itachi sighed as he walked up the stairs. "Since Orochimaru is now involved in this we have to inform Leader."

The women smiled at the thought of meeting Yahiko/Nagato/Pain. But Nitome was worried, what if he thought they knew too much about them and kill them. But she swallowed her fear and followed the Akatsuki members back to her jacked up penthouse.

* * *

Tobi, Hidan and Fuji were racing each other to the top, Shima was right behind Itachi and Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori were behind them in silence while Nitome and Deidara were a few inches away from everyone.

Nitome was stopped by Deidara's arm on her shoulder. "Nitome, Kabuto said you kissed him, un. Is that true?" he asked calmly but Nitome could sense he was pissed. "It was the other way around, Deidara. If you hadn't came he would gone further than just a kiss."

Deidara sighed in relief before giving Nitome a kiss. "Good." The calm woman blushed as they two caught up with the others.

* * *

**Ken: They're gonna meet Pein! Whoo! (Read the new manga! LOL Hashirama!lol ) **


	30. Leader

**Ken: Almost Valentines Day! Whoo! Gonna get chocolate and break men's hearts! lol **

* * *

Everyone made it to the penthouse and Nitome groaned at the size of the hole in her roof and wall.

She walked to her room with everyone on her heels. Nitome turned her laptop, she took a step back as the portal appeared.

Sasori and that immortals went first (impatient as ever lol) Kisame, Shima and Itachi went next, followed by Nitome, Tobi and Deidara.

Nitome's eyes flew open at the sight of being in the portal. It looked so...magical inside. It was like she was walking on air, and it felt cool inside.

Nitome looked up at Tobi and Deidara still walking in front of her, so she smirked as she thought of something. She put her head through the wall of the portal and saw many different portals. "Whoa." Deidara's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Nitome!" The calm woman took her head out of the portal wall and continued walking.

"What were you doing, un?" the blonde asked not looking back. "Just looking around." was her reply as the three exited the portal.

"Come on, we have to go to Amegakure." Itachi said as opened a scroll. '_A warp scroll?! So they are real!'_ Shima thought as everyone was teleported to Amegakure. They all left in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**In Amegakure.**

Pein and Konan were currently making plans as they sensed 7 ninja in their building. Pein looked at Konan to let her know that they were going to investigate.

They went to the second floor of their building to see their Akatsuki members and 3 strange girls.

Nitome watched in amazement as she studied the features of Pein and Konan. Pein's piercings looked fierce, his Rinnagan eyes were cool looking and Konan, her beautiful amber eyes, she looked more pretty in person.

"Leader, we need to talk to you." the raven said. Pein nodded and motioned them to follow.

"Stay here, un." Deidara said to the women as he went along with the others.

Nitome, Fuji and Shima took a seat in the chairs behind them and waited for Pein's decision. It was nerve-racking.

"-and we came back." Itachi explained. Pein stayed silent, everyone told him of their predicament. "So you gained entrance to a another world and Orochimaru is dead?" he asked. Kisame shook his head. "We don't know, his body disappeared." Pein was deep in thought. "

"And those women know all the Akatsuki secrets?" Deidara shrugged. "I don't know, but they know alot of Orochimaru's whereabouts, un." Pein looked at Konan before they started heading out the door.

"I'll interrogate them then." the pierced man said leaving the Akatsuki members in the room. "Tobi hope the girls are gonna be okay." the boy said fiddling with his fingers.

"Don't worry, Tobi, the girls will be alright." Deidara assured.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room Nitome was playing with her hair, Shima was looking at the floor fearful of what Pein might think while Fuji was just picking her teeth with her kunai.

They all sat up when they heard the door open to see Pein and Konan. "One of you need to tell us about Orochimaru ."

Fuji and Shima looked at Nitome, like they expected her to spill the beans about Orochimaru first, but it was only because she knew more about Naruto than anyone._ 'I don't know if I should tell them, what if it changes the course of the series?! But I have to, it's my life on the line.'_ Nitome sighed. "Fine." as she followed Pein and Konan out of the room.

* * *

"What do you want to know, Pein-sama?" Nitome asked as she took a seat. "Tell me all you know about Orochimaru. If you cooperate, we won't kill you." Pein said threateningly. Nitome crossed her arms while Pein took a seat across from her with Konan by his side.

"Where should I start? Oh, when Orochimaru joined the Akatsuki and was partnered up with Sasori then he tried to take Itachi's body to gain possession of the Sharingan, he keeps possessing bodies to gain immortality, he has a spy named Kabuto (His right hand man) and he has six hideouts which he occupies during his travel. They're located in Otogakure, Kusagakure, a small island in the middle of the ocean, the others are unknown."

Pein and Konan looked at Nitome who quickly answered most of their questions. "Is that all?" Konan asked. Nitome nodded. "Yes, not alot is known about Orochimaru _and Narutopeida doesn't give me much answers_." Pein agreed.

"Fine, you've proven that you hold alot of knowledge about are enemies so we will spare your life." Nitome was so happy to here those words.

"But." Nitome's small smile turned into a frown. "Since Orochimaru is after you and your friends we will need to keep an eye on you. So from now on one or two Akatsuki members will be in your world to guard you." Pein explained while Nitome grinned. She liked the sound of having Akatsuki body guards.

"You are dismissed." Pein said waving his hand. Nitome bowed before leaving the room. The second she closed the door behind her she started jumping for joy like a three year old. _'Yes, yes!'_ Nitome ran into the room she was once in to see Shima, Fuji and the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Well, what did he say, un?" Deidara asked before Nitome hugged him. "He said you guys have to guard us from Orochimaru so he doesn't get the information from us."

Kakuzu looked at Sasori and they sighed simultaneously, Hidan and Fuji smirked at the Leader mercy, Deidara and Kisame showed small smiles while Itachi was emotionless, Shima on the other hand was ecstatic. Everyone stayed silent for a minute before Tobi broke it.

"Yay! Tobi was right, Nitome-chan! Tobi will protect you and Fuji-chan and Shima-chan forever!" he said making the girl chuckle. "Wow, who knew Leader would be so calm about this?" Kisame stated. "Yeah, so it's like Leader's the fucking god of our world now." Fuji said jokingly.

* * *

**Ken: Yeah, Pein is all chill in this fanfic..lol **

**(Though, I feel like something is missing in this chapter... anyone have any ideas? lol)  
**


	31. A New Beginning

**Ken: This is the last chapter! *sob***

* * *

Nitome, Shima, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame and Itachi went into the portal back to Japan.

The calm woman inhaled as she stepped out of the portal and was happy to be back in her own home.

Fuji stretched lazily as she and Hidan got out and headed straight for the kitchen, Shima and Kisame went into the living room and took a seat on the couch while Shima called her family. Tobi went along to watch some T.V.

Nitome groaned again. "How am I suppose to explain this?" she asked pointing to the big gaping hole in her wall and ceiling. "Don't worry, I did a jutsu to make sure no one remembers it." Nitome thanked Itachi with a smile as he left the room.

Nitome sighed as she grabbed a change of clothes from her dresser. "I gotta take a shower, I feel dirty." Nitome said making Deidara smirk in the process. "I forgot to ask you something, Nitome." Nitome looked up at the blonde. "Shoot."

"Did you tell Leader about...us, un?" Nitome shook her head. "No, he just wanted some Orochimaru info nothing about what happened this last week."

Deidara smiled. "Good, I don't know how he would feel knowing the woman I'm suppose to guard is also my girlfriend, un." Nitome smiled back as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

It took all Deidara's willpower to keep him from peeking on Nitome so he decided to join the others. Deidara sat next to Kisame on the couch, feeling pretty good.

"Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is this our second home?"

Deidara thought about his answer for a minute or two before answering again. "Yeah, I guess so."

Kisame thought having two homes was cool, Itachi didn't really care like the immortals, Shima just wished that she lived here, having the Akatsuki guard you is a fangirl's dream come true.

* * *

Deidara got up and walked back to Nitome's room, hoping to walk in on her getting dressed.

He opened the door to see that she was still in the bathroom, he grinned as he began to see Nitome drying her hair and she only had on her towel. She was completely oblivious to the blonde spying on her.

_"I should really get my hair cut, it takes waaaay too long for me to dry it.'_ Nitome thought to herself, still unaware of Deidara creeping up behind her. "Your hair looks nice wet, un." Nitome nearly jumped when she heard a voice come from behind her.

The calm woman sighed in relief when she turned around to see Deidara instead of...someone else. "Deidara, what the heck?" she said with humor in her voice and a blush on her face.

"I just wanted to make sure you were clean, un." Deidara said sarcastically, Nitome crossed her arms, still smirking at the bomber.

"Thank you for the concern, but can you leave now?" she asked pushing him towards the door blushing. "Why? I've already seen you naked, un." he said causing Nitome to turn red.

"Would you stop?" she asked before Deidara turned around and kissed her. Nitome kissed back as she tightened her grip on her towel, she didn't feel like taking another shower.

But then a yell from the other room interrupted their moment. "AAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Nitome and Deidara pulled apart and looked at the wall behind Nitome's bed.

"Tobi said he was sorry!" the boy yelled. "You fucking threw a remote at my fucking face!" another voice yelled but they knew it was Hidan. "It was accident!" a voice of reason shouted. "Accident my ass!"

The couple sighed in annoyance. "Oh, Kami." Nitome said as she and Deidara walked out to help Tobi.

This is gonna be an interesting life for them.

* * *

**Ken: It's over! *faints* **

**Dei:*sighs* Don't worry, more fanfic's are coming your way...**

**Ken: YAY!**

**_(Oh, Kami 2 is out. It has mutiple plots smushed together, so yeah o.o lol. Go ahead and check it out, but you don't have to.)  
_ **


End file.
